Avenging Spy
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: Sequel to Avengers Ghostly Helper. When Kim get's called in to help the world's most secret agency, she never imagined that she would get drawn into this strange new world and meet a member of the newly famous Avengers. After all, Kim Possible can do anything, right? Triple crossover with Avengers. WARNING: Will include cameos from other fandoms.
1. It begins with New York and Drakken

_**Hey guys. So here's the sequel to Avengers Ghostly Helper.**_

 _ **When I was writing the last Chapter of the above story, I thought about making it into a series and such. So here goes. My attempt at a KP/DP crossover. Wish me luck.**_

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP _Kim's Journal_

 _You know, when I said that I can do anything, I didnt mean it literally. I mean, yeah, I'm Kimberly Anne, Kim or K.P to my friends, Possible, super spy extraordinaire and nemesis to some of the most evil and pathetic guys on the planet, but come on, I'm only human. I didn't even mean that I could fight ghosts. So when I was approached by a ghostly teenage hero who was roughly my age and asked to help them with a problem, well, let's just say that it got me in a bit of trouble. Little did me or my best friend's Ron and Monique know, this would turn into_ _the_ _weirdest adventure/mission we would go on. With me so far? No? Well, let's go back to when I was at school two months ago when I was sitched by a fellow hero to help out in his town. Little did I know this ghost was also an Avenger?_

 _Or maybe I should go back to the beginning, when the Avengers came into the public eye, nearly six months ago. That was when I fought the world's worst villain, Dr. Drakken._

 _SIX MONTHS AGO_

Kim ran down the hallway, racing Shego as the lair they were in threatened to blow, for the umpteenth time. Drakken, in all his brilliance and stupidity, had decided to try and take over the world _yet again_. And once again, it had led to Kim Possible and her faithful best friend Ron Stoppable stepping in, fighting, exchanging witty banter and insults, getting caught and Drakken shouting his plans to the heavens as Kim escaped and tried to turn off the machine and Shego to block and start the fight that always went unnoticed by the blue skinned man as he gloated and turned the other way. All-in-all, a day's work for Kim and Ron as they made it outside with Ron right on her heels as the lair blew up. Flinging themselves to the ground, they just managed to avoid the blast and the fireball that erupted.

Looking up as the fireball died down to a raging fire, she saw that Ron was looking behind them and smirking. Looking behind them, she groaned and got to her feet, brushing herself off and wandering to the fire's edge.

"Every time, we fight those two. Every time!" she moaned, Ron coming up behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder as he said, "It's not like we were caught in it. We made it out alive and that's what counts, K.P."

"I know, Ron, but Dr. Director had told us to at least try and keep the lair intact this time." Kim said, looking at her best friend and partner as he looked guilty and bit his lip, answering, "And the next time we will. Next time, try not to be so destructive in the fighting part of meeting Shego and Drakken."

Laughing, Kim rolled her eyes and spotted something amongst the debris, something that looked unfamiliar as she knelt and picked it up, taking care to hold it loosely as it was still hot. Bringing it up to eye level, she turned it over and saw to her shock and wonder, the emblem of an agency. And it wasn't G.J.'s emblem either. It was a circle with a split black eagle with a white background. The writing said something like, 'L…g…cs Di…v…on'. The rest was covered in soot and ash from the blast and the metal was covered in holes.

"Ron, have you seen this emblem before?" she asked her friends as he kneeled and looked at the metal plate and shook his head negatively and said, "No, I haven't, KP. But I think that GJ might know what it is. We can always ask them and Dr. Director."

"And how are we going to explain the fact that we found it on the ground after Drakken's lair had blown up in our faces?" she retorted, looking at the ruins and seeing that the fire was raging through the lab still. Getting to her feet, she pulled out the communications device that had been given to her by the Global Justice agency and called for a ride, getting a response soon after. Looking at the piece of metal, she pocketed it after it had cooled somewhat down, she would get Wade to look it over and scan it. If anyone knew what agency it belonged it, it would be Wade, the youngest genius he knew except the tweebs.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that, KP? GJ will be going through our clothes when we get back." Ron said, seeing her do this and biting his lip in anxiety as she answered, "If they know what the symbol is, then they wouldn't dare."

"And how can we be so sure?" Ron shouted as jet engines roared above them betraying the arrival of their ride back to Global Justice's Headquarters. Boarding the jet plane, Kim and Ron were surprised to see that the Director herself was sat in a seat facing them, eye staring as she gave a half-smile and motioned for them to sit down with her.

"I take it that the mission was a success?" she said, missing the greeting as the jet lifted off and soared away from the site. Looking at each other, Kim and Rom nodded and bit their lips, waiting for the explosion that would surely happen anytime soon. It didn't happen as Dr. Director sighed and leaned her head back on the chair, saying, "I guess it's useless to ask what happened to Drakken's lair then. I could see the explosion from the sky as we circled in for landing."

"Dr. are you ok? You seem stressed about something." Kim said, noticing the stress lines on the Directors face as she answered, "It's New York. As we speak, there is a battle going on there, and we can't figure out what it is for. A rival agency is involved as there are operatives on the front line and some kind of flying being is coming through a rip in the sky. It seems that Ironman and the Hulk are involved. We have tried to establish contact with the agency involved but because of the rivalry between myself and their Director, I cannot get a hold of him. He seems to be busy whenever I try. And to be frank, it's quite annoying."

"Dr., I don't mean to pry, but who are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking at the woman who had recruited them into the agency they worked freelance for. Looking at him as he shrugged a shoulder and said, "What? I just want to know."

"I know you do, Ron Stoppable, but it's for the best that you don't know the exact agency and they are very powerful. Even more powerful than Global Justice."

"And there's nothing that we can do to help?" Kim asked, crossing her arms and looking out of the window as they passed over the Mediterranean Sea and then Spain as Dr. Director shook her head and sighed, saying, "Not unless you can tell me who the figure flying about as a black and white blur is."

Looking at Ron, she shook her head and scrunched up her eyebrows as Ron did the same as Betty Director said, "By the sounds of things, it sounds like it might have something to do with the happenings in Stuttgart nearly two months ago. The same agency had been there and that's when the Ironman was last seen until now. That's also when the figure was seen outside of wherever they were before now."

"Sorry, Dr. Director. We don't know anyone who can fly." Ron said, looking down and shuffling his feet in his seat, almost like he knew who the figure was. Dr. Director didn't get to ask them any questions regarding their mission as they had both fallen asleep soon after. Smiling, she stood and went to the cockpit and asked the pilot, "How long till our destination?"

"Some nine hours yet, Madam Director." The pilot answered, flicking a switch and putting his hand back on the joystick again. Dr. Director nodded and said, "I'm going to try him again. Don't wake Kim and Ron until we are near Middleton Airport."

The Pilot nodded as she went out of the cockpit and went into the adjacent room, thinking of trying the Director again. Hopefully, he would be able to give her some insight on what was happening in New York at that moment.

'If we can get over our differences.' She thought as she turned on the viewing screen to the agency. She got through, but was immediately faced by the second-in-command who icily asked, "What do you want now?"

"Hello to you too, Agent." She replied, in the same tone, "I was wondering if I could talk with him, or is that too much for someone as low as me to ask?"

The agent in the screen narrowed her eyes and she seemed to move shiftily, looking to one side and said, "He's busy right now. Call back later." And with that the call was ended, leaving a pissed off Dr. Director as she stared at the screen.

"Of all the low things to do." She said, seething and stormed out of the conference room as Kim stirred and opened her eyes a crack and looked at the Director wearily and sat up, asking, "Did you get through to them?"

Looking at the teenage girl in the seat, Dr. Director sighed and said, "Yes, but I didn't get very far. They're very busy, apparently."

"So, now you need our help again?" Kim asked, stretching her tired muscles and yawning as the woman shook her head and said, "No. You two cannot keep on working like you are. You'll burn out. And I don't want that to happen to our best freelance agents."

"And now we're freelance. Not every day we hear that, Dr. Director." Kim said as she smiled and looked out of the window, "So what do we do now? I mean, there's a war going on in New York. Do we join it and help or do we stand by and let this agency take care of it on their own?"

"They can take care of themselves, Kimberly." Came the answer, "I must warn you not to trust anyone new to Middleton or your neighborhoods. And report anything going on near yours and Ron's house"

"Got'cha covered, Director." Kim said, looking at Ron as he slept and sucked his thumb, Rufus, the naked mole rat they had, stirring in the pocket where he lived. 'Just how bad is this agency and its agents?' she thought as she drifted off back to sleep.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKDPKPDPKDPDKPD

With a thump and a squeal of tires, the jet holding two teenage freelance crime fighters and the Director of Global Justice landed in Middleton Airport. With a gentle pat on the shoulders and a handshake, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable stepped out of the jet and into the sunny city that they called home as the jet took off again. Walking across the yard and out into the yard, Kim turned to her friend and said, "On the plane, you looked like you were holding something back when the Dr. Director asked who that blur was."

"That's cos I do know him, KP. His name is Danny Phantom and he's the hero of my Aunt and Uncle's town, Amity Park. When a ghost saves your life and then beats up the one who threatened you, you kinda feel grateful to him. Phantom saved me when I was in the middle of a fight scene, looking for Danny, who'd disappeared on me, the last time I was in Amity. How he knew my name, I'll never know though, cos he shouted when a missile was headed my way. Besides, he's not that bad as everyone says he is. Amity's like a second home to me. I come here whenever there's no missions in summer vacation. It doesn't help that Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie keep going on about ghosts and how evil they are, especially Phantom." Ron told her as they arrived at their car and got in, Kim starting the engine and pulling out and into the traffic, saying, "I really don't know him, Ron. I've never met your family outside of Middleton."

"You remember four years ago? I had family visiting then. A big guy in an orange jumpsuit was chasing me around the garden with some kind of Bazooka in his hands and screaming something about ghosts overshadowing me or something to that degree. Eventually I was saved by Jazz, my eldest cousin, who came out of the house and grabbed hold of the Bazooka out of my uncles hands as he ran by and had given it to Danny who looked about ten at the time, but was really our age, who took it back inside and came out and caught me as I passed him." Kim nodded, remembering how, after that fiasco, they went inside and after they had gone, Ron had come over and seen her as she wondered what the flick had happened. He had looked a little freaked out as Rufus emerged from his pocket and onto his shoulder.

"The both of us had been around twelve years old back then." She said, looking to the side and beeping her horn at an inconsiderate person who had pulled out in front of them. Leaning back, she sighed and added, "To be honest, you had looked freaked out by your uncle when he had gone."

"Yeah, Uncle Jack will do that to me every time. I've still gotta introduce you to them. I think you'd actually like Jazz and Danny's the same age as us." Ron said, leaning his head on the headrest and closing his eyes, looking asleep as Kim slapped him on the knee and woke him up again and saying, "We are home now, Ron. You can rest up in your house."

"Actually, I can't. I'm going to Amity to visit them. Danny should return while we're there. He's gone with Phantom. Both of them have been gone for two months now and Aunt Maddie invited us to go over for when he came back home. We leave in a week." Ron confessed, "I wasn't even meant to be on this mission but we got roped in. I told mom and dad that we go when we're needed and we're always on call through the site or the GJ."

"And how long does it take to get to your Aunt and Uncle's?"

"They live in Illinois, KP. That's going on nineteen hours. And that's _to_ Amity Park." Ron shouted, throwing his arms up and looking at his best friend since pre-k and slumping as they pulled onto their street and parked in Kim's driveway and got out and looking at their respective houses and parting ways for the moment.

"I'll see you at Bueno Nacho then, Ron." Kim said, as he looked back at her and nodded, running to his house and going inside. Turning back to her home, Kim took a deep breath and opened the door and found her family watching the news. Looking at the television she saw that they had the news on and there was indeed something going on in New York and that it was live.

"Mom, Dad. What's happening?" she asked, putting her backpack on the table and wandering over to the living room and sitting down as her mother looked over and smiled and said, "It's been going on all morning, Kimmie. There's some people fighting some kind of alien and trying to get them under control and send them back through a hole in the sky. We got it recording as well so you can watch it all. We know how you like to keep up with the news."

"Thanks mom." Kim said, standing and stretching and wandering up the stairs as her Kimmunicator went off and groaned. Going into her room, she dug out the communications device and switched to see Wade looking at her and looking grim as he said, "I have been trying to get ahold of you, Kim. Where were you?"

"Dealing with Drakken with the GJ, Wade. What's the sitch?" she asked, dropping onto her bed and looking at the small screen as the boy clacked away at a keyboard and said, "No hits on the site since two days ago, Kim. And the usual bad guys are laying low."

"Except for Drakken. He doesn't know when to quit." Kim said, wincing at the sharp spike that ran up her arm, "And Shego wasn't exactly gentle either. I might have to get my arm checked out. And not to mention we found some kind of emblem laying in the rubble of the lair that we blew up yet again."

"What kind?" Wade asked, suddenly looking interested as Kim sat up and answered, "Some kind of eagle on a white background. The eagle was black and split up and it had some writing around the edge but it was incoherent."

"Hmm… it sounds like it might be the highest agency there is, Kim." Wade said, as Kim showed him the metal plate and looked at him in confusion as he said, "They only recruit those they think are good. You better be on the lookout for any of their operatives. From what I heard, they and Global Justice are at odds with each other."

"This isn't really helping me, Wade. I just want to know what it is they do." Kim sighed, biting her lip and staring at him as he looked at the screen beside hers and said,, "I'll send a droid over later, and you can give me that bit of metal you found near Drakken's lair."

"You mean the lair that we blew up?" Kim deadpanned, turning pink and biting her lip, smiling as he nodded, and said, "I'll talk to you later, Kim. Get watching the news, if there's anything to go by, it's that."

"Got'cha, Wade. And thank you."

"No problem, Kim. I'll keep you updated with the metal plate that you found." And with that he ended the call and left Kim to get the metal plate and ponder what he had meant when he had said, 'They only recruit those they think are good.'

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKDPKPDPKDPDKPD

 _It didn't take long for Wade to get back to me when the Droid came and picked up the metal plate and took it away. In fact, he got back to me when Ron had left for his cousins town. Wade had sounded panicked when he beeped me and told me the sitch with the plate's emblem. It was S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _That didn't ring a bell with me so I just let it drop and kept a look out for anyone new in Middleton. No one came and no one was seen around the school or my family home. A month came and went and Ron had rung me twice to say that his cousin had returned home and that they were staying another week and try to get Danny back into society. By the sounds of it, Danny had been traumatized by what he had seen and had turned mute whenever someone brought up the 'Avengers' near him. It also sounded like the ghost, Danny Phantom, had turned mute as well as he wouldn't stay around the scenes of his fights. Ron's Aunt and Uncle had tried getting him to stay with them, from what Ron told me over video chat the night before he came back to Middleton._

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKDPKPDPKDPDKPD

 _ **And that's the first chapter done, guys.**_

 _ **Read, review and do whatever you guys want to do. I'm off to get my cuz an energy drink, since he asked politely.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	2. Two months later

_**Hey guys, me again**_

 _ **Ok, let's get on with the next chapter, shall we?**_

 _ **I may or may not have some difficulty with the timelines in this story as it is a sequel, but anyway, that's neither here nor there.**_

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 _TIME SKIP_

 _THREE MONTHS LATER_

Shutting the locker and stepping away, Kim sighed and looked to her best friend, Ron, as he threw bits of litter and unfinished homework out of the locker by the side of her. It was the first month back at Middleton high and already Ron had managed to mess up the assigned storage space.

"Ron, you do realize that we are going to be late for Barkin right?" she said, crossing her arms, wincing at the slight sting in her left arm, and leaning against her locker, watching as more papers came flying out and he mumbled in reply, "I can't find it. I had it in here, and it's disappeared, KP. I need it for Home Ec. next period."

"And you wonder why I stopped taking that class. What exactly is _it_ to be curious?" Kim said, looking behind her and seeing Monique coming down the hall and waving at the African American over.

"Hey, girl. Barkin again?" Monique greeted, knowing all too well that the drill sergeant they had as a teacher would not take any prisoners if they were the slightest bit late. Kim nodded, looking at Ron's cry of triumph as he emerged holding a screwed up bit of paper with typed writing on it.

"A bit of paper? That's what all the mess is for?" Kim asked, indicating the mess around the teenagers as Ron nodded and smiled widely, saying, "Family recipe from my aunt. Take out the Ectoplasm parts and you should have a Fenton Family recipe on your hands."

"Your aunt gave you that recipe?" Monique asked as they threw the papers and books back into the locker and shut it quickly.

"Yep, gave me it as soon as she was able to remember the ingredients and Jazz had typed it up according to my mom. Although, when she had made it, she made it come to life somehow. We spent a while trying to beat it down." Ron answered, eyes sparkling at the memory as he shook his head in fondness.

"That reminds me, Ron. How is your cousin Danny?" Kim asked, remembering what he had said the night he was due home from Amity Park. His cousin, Danny, had suddenly turned mute and wouldn't talk to anyone about what he had been doing with Danny Phantom, the town's resident ghost. The smile quickly faded as Ron said, "He's getting about ok. But, he won't talk about New York, or the Avengers' fight with those aliens. The same with Danny Phantom, except that Danny won't talk to anyone. He just beats up the ghosts and leaves before anyone knows what has happened. Sam and Tucker are trying everything they can to get both Danny's to how they were before. So, Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack have decided to take Danny out of school until he feels like he can cope with it."

"OK. I feel like I should know who you're talking about. But enlighten me please." Monique said, looking between her two friends and crossed her arms as Kim sighed and said, "Two months ago, you know the Avengers fought some kind of alien, right?"

"Yeah, go on." Monique said, nodding unsure of where this was going as Kim continued, "There was a ghost in the team. That ghost was Danny Phantom and Ron's cousin, also known as Danny, went with him."

"Danny came back with his arm in a sling and bandaged up. From the looks of it, he had been involved in the fight that took us all by surprise. When he started to talk about what had happened, he suddenly looked pale and ran to the toilet, throwing up and retching while Jazz, my other cousin, shouted for my aunt and he came out and turned mute. He hasn't spoken a word about New York or the Avengers since." Ron finished, looking downcast and worried as Monique bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry, Ron. Is there nothing they can do to help him?"

"Jazz is trying to help him, but she's got to focus on her studies and she's in Princeton, studying Psychology as her major and all three Science subjects as minor degrees. Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack are trying to help Phantom as we speak, but I doubt that they will be the same as they were before. So far, they've had no luck, but they should be announcing the truce anytime soon on Amity's news channel." Ron replied as they stepped into History and looked around at everyone looking at Barkin as he shouted, "POSSIBLE, STOPPABLE AND SHIPTON, QUIETLY GO TO YOUR SEATS!", prompting them to move quickly to their seat and sit down, getting their books out in the process and looking up to the board.

Five minutes into the lesson, Kim was seriously beginning to regret coming to school. Last night's mission hadn't been great and Monkeyfist had stolen a priceless artefact from a museum in Washington DC, giving Kim cause to suspect that he was going to try something monkey-like again. When she had asked the curator what it was, he had hesitated and said that it was ancient medallion and had been found going on three years ago in Peru. The Medallion had been put on display that very week and as such it was still pretty much a new exhibit.

Feeling a note hit her arm, she looked at Ron and picked up the note, reading the writing on it, **'kp, you still thinking about last night?'**

' **yeah, I am actually. I can't believe he got away with that medallion.'** Kim answered, looking up as Barkin turned away to write on the board and threw it back to the sender, hitting him on the head and catching his attention. A quick scrawl on the paper later, she got the note back and read, **'the same thing for me.'**

Breathing heavily, Kim looked at Ron as he looked up from his notes and she nodded discreetly, before turning back to the book in front of her and reading from it as Barkin said, "[Th]e Imperial Roman army when the Republican system of citizen-conscription was replaced by a standing professional army of mainly volunteers serving standard 20-year terms, although many in the service of the empire would serve as many as 30 to 40 years on active duty, as established by the first Roman emperor, Augustus…"

Kim drowned Barkin's drawl as she laid her head on her hands and pretended to pay attention to what the lesson was about. The Roman Imperial Army again. They had been learning about the Roman Empire for the past month and it was quickly becoming boring.

What felt like an age later the bell rang and signalled the end of the lesson, the entire class scrambling to pack their things away and get out of the room and into their next class, whilst feeling sorry for those who had Mr Barkin next period.

Stepping out of the room, Kim turned to Ron as he checked on the recipe in his bag as he said, "I can't figure out what that medallion had to do with anything though. And why Monkeyfist would want to steal it."

"Why don't we go back to Washington and see the curator again? He might be able to tell us a bit more about it. He seemed pretty unsure with it and he seemed to think that it was from Aztec times. Wade better hurry up and beep us." Kim answered, sighing and regretting her words as her Kimmunicator beeped, "Talk about Murphy's law."

Getting the communicator out of her pocket, she said to Wade, "What's the sitch Wade? We were talking about last night."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling you, Kim. The Curator has found the files and what the medallion looks like." Wade said, drinking from his ever present Sippy cup and pressing a button on the keyboard in front of him.

"Is there anything else you want us to know, Wade? We're about to be late for class." Ron said, peering over her shoulder and looking at the twelve year old as he nodded and said, "Any chance you guys fancy to Washington DC at the weekend. The Curator wants to see you again, he thinks that there's something else of value and that it might be something that Monkeyfist might want."

"He's obviously got our best interests at heart then." Kim said, swatting Ron as he tried to take the kimmunicator from her hand. Looking up as her arch rival came laughing loudly by, Kim nodded and said, "Talk to us later, Wade. We have class and Ron's got Barkin again. Is there anything else you wanted us to know?"

"Not unless you count Duff Mckilligen taking out a mansion in Wisconsin, with Drakken, anything?" Wade said, causing Kim to look at the name of the mansion and swore under her breathe as Ron looked at her and cocked his head, saying, "What is it KP?"

"Ron, you wouldn't happen to know where this place is, would you?" she asked, looking at her friend in question as he came back and peeked over the top and promptly swore loudly.

"No, but Danny maybe does. He and Jazz met him at a college reunion and Danny took immediate offence to him. I don't know why, he wouldn't say. But Vlad is a Seriously Crazed-up Fruitloop, according to Danny." Rufus emerging for the first time all day and squeaking, " _Uh huh, uh huh. Fruitloop._ "

"See, even Rufus agrees with it." Ron said, smiling as the mole rat ran up to his shoulder and sat there, Kim laughing at the two's antics. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the PDA-esque device in her hand and sighed, seeing that Wade had signed off and left her the clients address flashing on the screen.

As they walked to the door, they never noticed someone watching them

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 **SHIELD**

Walking to the doors, he took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the handle, hoping beyond hope that the Director wasn't about to sack him. The boss had seemed desperate to call him in.

Going up to the big guy's office, he noticed that Agent Hill was looking at him in silence. This meant big trouble for whoever was going to be on the receiving end of Fury's anger.

Nodding in greeting, he pushed open the door and went through, just hearing her say, "Good Luck, Avenger. You'll bloody need it."

"I hope that this has nothing to do with New York, Director. We tried to keep them contained." He said, standing to attention, an old habit of his that he had never got rid of, as Fury turned and sighed, walking away from the window and answering, "It has nothing to do with the city. But you're on the right track. It's Danny. His family has called in and told us that he won't talk to anyone about New York."

"Dammit. What do you want me to do then?" Steve swore, looking down and closing his eyes.

"I don't want you to do anything. I need you to go to Amity Park and check that the kids alright." Fury said, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms and staring at the first Avenger as he nodded and asked, "What do I need to know and when do I have to leave?"

"Amity Park is the 'Most Haunted City of America' and only because of Danny's ghost half fights the ghost's that attack the city every day. You leave as soon as possible, just watch out for Jack Fenton. The man has a tendency to shoot anything that knocks on their door. Natasha and Clint found that out when they went there whilst we were recruiting Phantom into the Avengers. Natasha will be accompanying you to the city." Fury said, giving Steve a glare as he shifted about and looked to the floor. Two months had passed since the Battle of New York and they hadn't heard anything about what the youngest Avenger was doing, and how he was coping. The news that he was mute was like a blow to the war hero as he nodded and walked out of the office and met up with the only female member of the hero team, Natasha Romanov, A.K.A. Black Widow.

"You heard too, huh?" He asked, seeing the look of sorrow on her face as she nodded and said, "From what Jack Fenton said, Danny isn't coping well with anything. Luckily, I'd given a card with Fury's number on it, just in case of emergencies such as this."

"Should we let the others know or not?"

"No." Natasha said, as they waited for the elevator to get to their floor, "Tony'd only follow us to Amity and who knows what the Big Guy would do. Probably Hulk out and do the same as we're doing."

"I just hope that Danny is willing to talk to us." Steve said, stepping into the newly-arrived elevator with Widow and pushing the ground floor button.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 _ **I hope that this is enough for you guys. I thought I should reintroduce the Avengers again and soon, but don't worry, Kim and Ron will be back again in the next chapter. I really felt I should get the story moving and get the plot moving.**_

 _ **Anyway, It's back to KP and RS in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	3. Fights, SHIELD, and Amity Park

_**Hey guys, me again.**_

 _ **So, now two of the Avengers have been introduced, I think it should be on with Kim and Ron meeting Vlad, don't you think?**_

 _ **Don't worry, they'll meet up with the Avengers and Danny soon.**_

 _ **I do not own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Avengers or anything else mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Let's get this over with.**_

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPDPKDPKPDPDKDPDKPDPKPDPKPDPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

"What can you tell me about this Vlad Masters, Ron?" Kim asked as they met up in the street by Kim's car. Having been in and changed into their mission gear, they were just about to get off and try to stop the villains. Ron looked at his friend and sighed, before saying, "Not much really, KP. All I know is what Danny told me and it's not very nice stuff either. You do know that this is a seriously crazed-up Fruitloop that we're talking about, right?"

"Yeah, you told me that in the school, Ron." Kim said, unlocking the car and getting in it, waiting for her friend to get in and buckle up. Ron did so whilst Rufus stuck his head out and yawned, before looking around and up at the two teenagers talking, whilst Kim started the car and pulled out onto the road, headed out of the street and away from the city.

"Well, when Danny does decide to talk again, I'll ask about Vlad. I have never met the men, but Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie were apparently college friends with him, back in the day." Ron said, Kim nodding and setting her attention on the road ahead of their car.

 _Time Skip_

"You know, you really should stop the crime spree, guys. It isn't doing you any favours." Kim said, leaning on the doorframe of the mansion, looking at the three robbers, all of whom were looking at her in surprise and wonder as she stepped forwards into the room and into the light, meaning no funny business. In a temper, she wasn't the best to deal with, as the group of four villains knew very well.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" One of the men shouted, looking at her as she cocked an eyebrow and sighed as the other members of the team groaned and glared in his direction as he shrugged and added, "What? I really can't help it. It just comes out."

"How's the arm?" the only woman of the group asked, shaking her head and smirking as Kim looked in her direction. Rolling her shoulder, Kim lifted her head high and jumped as Ron came blundering in and tripped over the expensive rug with an 'oof', causing the four to look back at him and caused Kim to facepalmed and groan. Looking up in time to see Shego launching herself at the teen heroine, Kim spun around and delivered a roundhouse into the woman's back, saying, "It's all better now. Thanks for the concern though, considering."

"Oh, boohoo. What do you want me to do? Give you a lollipop?" Shego asked, sarcastically, throwing punches in her adversaries path, causing her to dodge and block as many as she could, all the while, keeping an eye out for the two men to get what they had come for and they could all get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Actually, no." Came Kim's answer as she threw a kick and caused Shego to temporarily lose her balance and focus as she looked at the girl as she said, "And why does Drakken always shout my name?"

"No idea, Kimmie. I guess it's just habit." The woman bantered back, doing an open-hand thrust to her neck, which Kim blocked and retaliated with a push and sideways kick to the abdomen, which sent her reeling backwards into a display case, knocking it over with her weight as she picked herself off the floor and rushed back at the girl as she crouched down into a defensive stance and rolled away from the blows that the woman soon delivered.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Drakken asked the only other man in the room, a short man in a traditional Scottish outfit, complete with kilt and bag, Duff McKilligan, who shrugged and answered, "I honestly cannea get a good shot at the lassie."

"Come again?"

"He's saying that he can't find an opening to get rid of this stain." Shego shouted, throwing a punch that hit and sent Kim flying backwards a few yards and stumbled onto the floor, right next to the pile of rubble and the hole that the villain's had come through. Looking at it, Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head, groaning as she got back onto her feet and held her side, and ran back into the battle with Shego, twisting and weaving about around her adversary as Ron and Rufus tried to stop the men from getting whatever it was that they wanted from Mr. Masters, who hadn't shown up, still.

"We got it! Let's go, Shego" Drakken shouted, as Duff ran past the fighters and towards the hole in the wall. Smiling, the green-clad woman, threw a kick at her adversary and ran away from her and jumping onto the hover craft outside as Drakken shouted, "You think you're all that, Kim Possible. But you thought wrong!" Choking as an unfortunate fly flew into his mouth and making a strangled sound as his hand flew up to his throat and the three flew off, Kim glared after them as Ron came up to her and stood with her.

"Ok, what was that all about? And he didn't even do the weird evil laugh." He asked, looking at his friend as she shrugged and sighed, answering, "I don't know, Ron. Somehow it's making me feel like we should keep an eye out for them again."

"And in the meantime?" Ron asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking around at the destroyed room. Kim also looked with him and spotted something on the floor. Walking over, she knelt down and picked it up and held it close to her face, squinting as she did so. Looking at the small cylinder in her hand, she saw a small emblem that looked vaguely familiar to her. Eyes widening, she gasped and caught Ron's attention as he looked at her in wonderment.

"Ron, it's that SHIELD agency again. But what are they doing in Mr. Master's place?" Kim asked, looking at her friend as he knelt down again and looked at the small object in her hand and back into her face and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, KP." He answered, shaking his head and looking confused. Rufus emerged from the pocket where he had burrowed again and scampered up to her hand and picked up the object and turned it over, looking at the underside and squeaked and put it back down, whilst shaking his head in puzzlement, scratching it also.

The human behaviour cheered the teenagers up slightly, although they were used to seeing it on a daily basis. Standing up, Kim sighed once more and shook her head, saying, "First the bad guys get what they were wanting, now this agency show up again. Clearly someone up there wants us to do something about this SHIELD."

"I wouldn't say that, KP." Ron said, standing up with her and watched as she bit her lip and looked at him.

"I have no idea why you would say that, Ron," Kim said, "But as usual, you're sorta right."

"Shall we try and find the Crazed-Up Fruitloop then?" Ron said, looking at the exit and biting his lip, unsure as his friend took a breath and nodded, saying, "May as well. Whatever it was, it must have been unimportant."

"On the contrary, Miss Possible, It was very important." A voice sounded from behind the two teenagers who spun around at the voice and saw a man with white hair and dressed in a suit and looking down at them, smiling gently at them both. Something about the man, made Kim's hairs stand on end as he came into the destroyed room, not even bothering to look around at the damage

"Mr. Masters. I'm terribly sorry for the damage." Kim apologized, looking around the room and the state that it was in. Masters also looked around and sighed, shaking his head, and said, "This is nothing compared to the damage the city, I am mayor of, sustains on a daily basis. And this is also nothing compared to what the Avengers did to New York just a few months ago. I am sure that you know of that."

"Actually, yeah. We know about New York, Mr Masters. But what has New York got to do with anything that Drakken and the other took?" she asked, going over to the man as Ron gulped and quickly followed them, Vlad looking at the blonde and looking away. If he recognized the teenage boy, he didn't show any sign as he said, "The thing that they took was from that battle with the Chitauri. A communications link of some kind, and I intended to find out how it worked."

"Right," Kim started to say before a voice shouted from down the hall and a pair of teenagers came towards them, the both of them, glaring at Vlad as they approached the man, Kim and Ron. One of them, a girl with gothic coloured clothes, went straight up to Mr Masters and slapped him clean on the face as the other, a boy the same age, stood back as she puffed herself up and said, "What happened to us being safe here, _Masters_?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that, Samantha? I suggest that you and your friend leave while I attend to Miss Possible and her friend." Vlad said, shooting a look at the boy as he came forward and showed that he was holding a PDA and looking nervous and serious. Putting a hand on 'Samantha's' shoulder, he murmured in her ear and dragged her away, which didn't look easy as she dug her heels in and kept glaring at Vlad as they made their way down the stairs again, the boy saying something that Kim and Ron couldn't hear.

"I apologize for that slight disruption, Miss Possible. My Godson and his friends are visiting this weekend and they are not happy about the arrangements." Vlad apologized, looking at the two crime fighters as they shuffled about nervously.

"Or the fact that you've been robbed?" Ron said, stepping forwards and looking at the man as he shook his head and replied, "No doubt they heard the ruckus from where they were. If you'll excuse me, I have to see if anyone was harmed in the drawing room." And with that he left them standing in the hallway and hurried down the stairs.

"Bullshit." Ron swore, looking after the man as they made their way down and out of the massive house, Kim looking at her friend as he said, "I know for a fact that Sam Manson and Tucker Foley hate Vlad Master's the same as Danny."

"And those kids were them?" Kim asked, looking at her friend as he shrugged and said, "Don't know. All I know about Sam and Tucker is that they hang around with Danny, where ever he goes and the three of them are never seen apart, except when they go their separate ways after an argument or are ill. Even then, Danny and Tucker are ill together, which is kinda gross."

"I'm guessing the ill thing is a guy thing, huh?" Kim asked, slightly creeped out at the fact that her friend had mentioned something like that.

"Meh, not really. It's more of a Danny and Tucker thing." Ron answered, smiling at her and putting his arm around her shoulder as she nodded and shook her head as her Kimmunicator beeped, scaring them into the real world and blushing as they reached the doors and went outside.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said, using her trademark catchphrase, as well as trying to fight down the blush in her cheeks. Wade took one look at them and promptly did a spit-take and coughed, as Kim looked at her friend in confusion as he snickered and said, "You were blushing, KP. You never blush when Wade's sitching us."

"Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim said, as the genius wiped the computer screen and apologized before saying, "That agency I told you to keep an eye out for? They hit the site. By the looks of things, they desperately need your help and A.S.A.P."

"SHIELD wants our help?" Kim asked, confused and looking at Ron as he shrugged and shook his head, just as confused as she was, if his face was anything to go by. Looking at the tiny screen, Kim nodded and said, "What do they want?"

"I don't exactly know, Kim. They said that they would be sending someone to your houses sometime this next week and that you were to tell no one where you were going." Wade said, "I suggest that you go with them, it might mean that Global Justice has to work with them, but then again, it might not."

"Did they say who was picking us up?" Ron asked, looking at the preteen as he shook his head in the negative and said, "Here's the hit if you want to take a look." And he disappeared off the screen and the hit from their site replaced him.

 **Dear Miss Possible, and Mr. Stoppable,**

 **We have reason to believe that the safety of the country, and at large, the entire planet, is at risk. Earlier this week, a piece of SHIELD property was stolen from our archives by an adversary we have had no knowledge about until now.**

 **Although we have had our fights with the organisation known as Global Justice in the past, now we feel that we have to work together. We will be sending an agent to collect yourselves from your places of residence in the next twenty-eight hours. You will be escorted to the SHIELD Headquarters and to the Directors office, where you will meet with some of the team working with you.**

 **We look forward to working with you and Mr. Stoppable as well as any agent sent by Global Justice.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Agent Maria Hill**

 **Second-in-command at SHIELD**

"Shit." Kim swore, looking up at the blonde beside her as he finished reading and looked at her and said, "Same as usual. Except that this is bigger than usual."

"Usually it's just Killigan or Drakken or Dr Dementor trying to take over the world, and we whoop their butts." Kim agreed, gulping and watching as Wade reappeared on the screen and said, "Now you see what I mean? Kim, you'll need to be careful with SHIELD agents."

"My thought's exactly, Wade. Thanks for the tip off though." Kim said while Ron nodded and Wade switched the screen off as Kim and Ron got into the car and drove off the grounds of the mansion in silence, each wrapped up in their thoughts

 **SHIELD**

"Maria, did you send it?" Nick asked his second-in-command as she nodded and said, "Should we send out Agent Coulson and his team to go and collect her? They've had nothing to do for the past week and to be honest, they could do with someone who wasn't in SHIELD on their team."

"Are you implying that the young girl they picked up a week ago, is of SHIELD?" Fury asked, looking the woman in the eyes as she stared right back. Agent Maria Hill, although below the man himself, never looked away from Fury when he was giving the glare as it was known. Even she didn't last long as she looked away slightly and said, "I'm not saying that, Nick. I meant that we need outside help, and quite possibly help from the Avenger Danny Phantom."

"I wouldn't consider the kid ready just yet, Maria. He's still traumatized by the Battle from what his father said on the phone." Nick said, going over to the window and looking out of it as Maria came over with him and replied, "Well, then who? He's bound to know that Coulson isn't dead, after all. He is half ghost and therefore he'll have some kind of power to sense when someone he knows is dead or dying. Coulson wasn't dead for long. More like eight seconds."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Hawkeye and Black Widow, when she gets back from Amity Park with the Captain." Fury answered, looking out over Washington's famous museum and landmark, The Smithsonian.

"I'll go and call Agent Barton in then, shall I?" Maria said, turning away and starting to walk towards her desk, looking back when she heard Nick saying, "Be careful when you mention who is bringing Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable in. They can't know that he survived the attack on the Helicarrier."

"I'm always careful, Nick." Came her final reply as she sat back down at her desk and picked the phone up and dialled a number.

Amity Park

Natasha drove up to FentonWorks for the first time since dropping Danny Fenton/Phantom off after the Battle of New York. Looking out over the steering wheel, she bit her lip at how she and Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America, would be received.

"This is Amity Park?" came a male's voice, making her look over into the passenger side of the car and at her companion, Steve. Smiling gently, Natasha nodded and said, "I wouldn't insult his home though, Steve."

"I wasn't saying that, Natasha. I meant, he's practically the hero of a small town." Steve replied as they pulled over in front of the house and Natasha switched off the engine and leaned back against the seat, and looked over to the man as he shifted to look at her.

"Yeah, well, when we recruited him, he was shy and didn't stick around when the GIW came looking for him. In fact he tried to make a break for it as soon as the fight was over." Natasha said, remembering the first time that she and Clint Barton had met the ghostly hero, nearly four months ago, "It was only when we found Danny _Fenton_ , who we met the day after as we went to ask questions about Phantom, that we saw similarities between the two, despite not knowing who the children were as we asked them about Phantom. Come on, we should get to the house and get inside."

Nodding, Steve opened the door and got out as Natasha took the key out and got out with him, and looked around the street that FentonWorks was situated in. The road itself was littered with fresh tar patches as the sidewalks were cracked in places and in some places there were even ditches, that looked like the ghost's had thrown the young Halfa during the fights. The few people outside walked quickly and skirted around the many dents in the pavements. Looking at Natasha as she tapped him on the shoulder as she passed him by, he walked with her to the door of the house where they had parked and knocked on it before the agent could even raise her clenched fist.

A _CRASH_ and a shout, which sounded somewhat like a muffled curse, sounded from within the house and a minute later, the door flew open and there stood a raven-haired teenage boy, looking at them in surprise.

Looking at the teenager as he opened his mouth, Natasha smiled and said, "Hello Danny. Is Jack in?"

"Yeah, he's just in the lab." Came a voice from inside as a redhead came up behind Danny and smiled at them, "Why don't you come in and we'll call him and mom."

"Thanks Jazz." Natasha said, as Jazz moved aside with Danny and let them in, Danny looking at his sister as she smiled at him and whispered in his ear and went into the kitchen and disappeared down into the basement lab, leaving Danny and the other two Avengers in the sitting room.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPDPKDPKPDPDKDPDKPDPKPDPKPDPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **I thought that you guys could use a long chapter for this story. Don't think I've forgotten about Danny being mute whenever New York is brought up.**_

 _ **Well, I thought that I should reintroduce Danny into the story. After all, this is a Danny Phantom and Kim Possible story. :D**_

 _ **Anyway, you guys know what to do. Feel free to concrit, criticise and do whatever else you wish. I know that the action in the scene was feeble, but it was all I could think of. And again with SHIELD's request and hit on , that too was feeble amongst other things. And that's me talking. But anyway, feel free to review this chapter. Right now, I'm gonna go and get on with the next chapter's.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	4. COULSON LIVES!

_**So now that Danny has been reintroduced, I think this story can get rolling now, don't you?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have next to no money in the bank and I live with my Aunt. What do you think?**_

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPDPKPDPKPDPKDPKDPKDPKDPKPDPKPDPKPDPK

 **Clint Barton**

"Barton here." A man said, picking up his ringing phone and answering it and putting it against his ear as the person on the other end said, " _We need you to come in, Barton. We're currently getting hold of Romanov and Rogers, who will bring in Phantom, if they have to."_

"You sure you want to be doing that, Maria? For all we know, his town could be overrun with ghosts and the Fentons could need him at any moment." He answered, looking out of the window of the bus he was currently on, and trying to ignore the stares that the conversation was attracting from the little kids in the seats in front of him.

" _Exactly why we need to bring him in."_ Hill said, _"The portal was closed when he arrived back in the town, to allow him some time to heal from the PTSD and his shoulder."_

At the mention of PTSD, Clint shot upright and his eyes widened. Danny Fenton/Phantom had PTSD and from New York? That in itself was news, as Danny had seemed alright when they were seeing Thor and their prisoner, Loki, off back to Asgard. In fact, he had even told them all that if they were ever in Amity Park, to just look him up and then visit him and his family. Tony Stark had certainly chuckled at that, after all the boy had taken to the man badly, and then had saved him when the Helicarrier had been attacked by Loki's thralls.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories, Clint sighed and pressed the stop button, saying, "I'm gonna get off the bus at the Smithsonian. I'll be at HQ soon, ma'am." And hung up, looking at the kid beside the seat as he asked, "Excuse me, but are you an Avenger?"

"What makes you say that, kid?" Clint asked, smiling as the boy's mother came over to him and apologized to Clint, saying, "Mikey thought that you looked like Clint Barton of the Avengers group from New York. I am terribly sorry, sir."

"Its fine, ma'am. No need to think too much about it." Clint said, standing and moving to the front of the bus. Looking at the get-up that the kid was wearing, he smiled and got off the bus before the kid could create a fuss. Looking around and up at the Smithsonian, he sighed and walked into the crowd on the street, looking down and blending into the crowd as he crossed the street and entered the SHIELD Headquarters a block down the street and on the other side of the road. Looking around as agents smiled and waved at him, he thought he saw 'The Cavalier' on the other side of the lobby and looking in his direction as he moved towards the lift.

 **Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable**

Kim sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal as the Tweebs tried to assemble a mobile command unit out of anything and everything from the kitchen appliances. All too soon, they had a fully working old-fashioned computer that took up half of the table and intruded in her space, as she growled a little and moved her bowl away as they switched it on.

"Kim, we need that bowl." One of the twins, Jim, whined, looking at her as she moved to the sink as the other twin, Tim, looked at the back of the makeshift computer and said, "Hicka bicka boo."

"Hoosha." Jim said to Tim before turning back to their elder sister as she washed the bowl out and out it on the drainer, "Can we have it now, please?"

"So you can blow the place up? Don't think so, Tweebs." Kim said, crossing her arms as they moaned and grumbled, "I fight crime, guys. I'm not about to help my younger, genius brothers blow up the house with everyone in it."

"I thought that that was the Avengers job, fighting crime." Tim piped up, looking around from the back of the command unit and straight at Kim as she replied, "I doubt it, you two. The Avengers haven't exactly been seen since New York. They're bound to be somewhere."

"If not outside the front door." Jim replied, putting his arms on the table and resting his head on it, looking like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. Kim noticed and walked over to him, asking, "You didn't get to sleep again, did you?"

"I can't get comfortable, Kim. I don't know what it is." He replied, rubbing his eyes and looking at her as she sat down with him and nodded, saying, "It's probably Insomnia. Why don't you ask mom?"

"I did. She didn't know either." Jim whined, leaning his head back on his arms once more and sighing as the doorbell rang and caught the sibling's attention as they looked at each other. Tim was the first one to look out of the front window and shouted into the kitchen, "KIM! YOU'RE NOT EXPECTING A MAN IN A SUIT ARE YOU?"

"I'm expecting someone from the latest sitch." She shouted back, looking at Jim as he pushed himself up and onto his feet and followed her into the living room, where she opened the door and saw for herself what Tim had meant. A man was stood by the door and looking around the neighbourhood as she cleared her throat and caught his attention.

"I'm guessing that you're the one they sent to get me then." Kim said, looking at the crisp black suit he was wearing. Complete with sunglasses covering his eyes, he looked the part as he took them off and stowed them away, revealing gentle grey eyes as he smiled and said, "And you must be Kim Possible. Yes, I'm the one that they sent to collect you. I must say, you're younger than the rumours say."

"I wasn't expecting someone this quick, I gotta admit" Kim said, smiling and moving away from the door and allowing the agent inside the house as the Tweebs looked around the corner and stared as he came into the house and followed their sister into the kitchen.

"I never realized that you had your brothers to look after." The man said, spotting them watching him. Kim looked behind them and smiled, replying, "Actually, mom and dad are having a day off from their work, and I told them as soon as we got back from Wisconsin that we were needed, so they know about that. Sorry, I don't even know your name."

"That's quite alright, Miss Possible. Another person didn't know my name until they asked. You can call me Phil Coulson. Or just plain Phil, if you want to." 'Phil' said, smiling again as the four of them moved into the kitchen and sat down with the command unit still on the table. Phil took one look at it as the Tweebs started to clear it up, and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Your brothers built that?" he asked, looking at Kim as she glared at the boys and nodded, replying, "Least it's better than the Rocket that flew through the ceiling last month. They're always finding something to build with. This time it's the kitchen appliances, no doubt it'll work on low power."

"Right, well, my Director has asked me and my team to collect you and your partner, if he is ready." Phil said, moving away from the table as the twins moved towards the table and started to move their creation away from the room as Phil looked on.

"Could you hold on a minute, Agent? I gotta call Ron and get him to come round, then we can get off." Kim asked, getting up and moving to the phone as Phil nodded and the Tweebs came back into the kitchen, no doubt to ask questions about what Coulson did. Dialling her friends number, she looked over to the table as Tim sat down and put his head on his arms again.

" _Hello._ " came Ron's voice, " _I'm just getting changed, KP._ "

"Could you make it quick, Ron. He's here." Kim informed him, "I really can't leave him with the Tweebs."

Looking over at the tab;e's occupants, she saw Jim and Phil talking about the command unit they had built, and Phil was taing ot in his stride as Kim heard Ron saying, " _I'm a bit stuck at the moment, KP. Mom's telling me to be careful._ "

The awkwardness in his voice made her chuckle and shake her head in amusement. She only knew how protective Mrs. Stoppable was over her children. A dial tone hit her ear and she hung up, knowing that his mother had pressed the button on the receiver. Hanging up, she sighed and went to the door and told the Tweebs that she was off.

Going out of the house, she saw Ron backing out of his home and shouting 'GOODBYE' to his mother, father and baby sister, Hana, as Agent Coulson came up behind her and went out of the door, motioning her to follow him to a car that he had named 'Lola'.

"Hey, KP. Who's this?" Ron said, catching them up as they reached the pavement. "Sweet ride, dude."

"Thankyou, Mr. Stoppable. Lola is one of the collectables." Coulson said, looking behind him and nodding in Ron's direction as they all climbed in, "We'll be taking the Bus to DC. Someone will be waiting for you at SHIELD when we arrive."

"Phil, might I ask what's going on?" Kim asked as they pulled away from the street. Grabbing something from the seat beside him, Phil passed two folders back and over to Kim and Ron, saying, "These should give you an idea. We called upon Global Justice's help with this, so they'll be sending someone over to the office soon. That is if Fury and Dr, Director can get over their petty feud and coordinate something together."

"What happened to make them feud?" Ron asked, flicking through the folder Kim had handed to him. Phil hesitated and then, "I don't really know. There's different versions to that story, but only Director Fury and Dr. Director know the real one. And Fury's Second-in-Command, who contacted you through your website."

"Holy crap, Danny Phantom is going to be on the team?!" Ron shouted, loking at Phil as the agent looked in the rearveiw mirror and replied, "I doubt it. He's an Avenger, and considering they think that I died during the whole thing nearly three months ago, I dont think it'd be a good idea."

"You died? But how come you're still here?" Kim asked, aghast at the fact that the man was supposed to be dead.

"I can't really explain it, Miss Possible. It wasn't for long, just long enough for the group to get motivated."

"Yeah, 'cause nothing brings a team together than someone they know kicking the bucket." Ron said, sarcastically, looking at the man in the drivers seat.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPDPKPDPKPDPKDPKDPKDPKDPKPDPKPDPKPDPK

 _ **Ok, I'm off to bed. I've been on this stinking laptop all day, and I haven't even attempted to do some Job Searching.**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	5. Getting ready to leave

Hey guys. Me again.

Hope you liked the last chapter. I have to admit something to you guys, when I was writing the first draft, it was in Kim's POV, that's where the Journal idea came from. I also had to rewrite it a few times but eventually got it to how it is now. The reason why? First of all, I had it saying that Danny was dead. It was originally going to be an add on from Everything Burns' but then I thought, 'Why not make this into a sequel for Avengers Ghostly Helper?', so I put our little Halfa into a coma. I had nearly finished the chapter when I thought, 'Nah! Doesn't go well together.', so I put him as mute and suffering from PTSD. And before you write me any flames saying that the Stoppables are blondes, I am well aware of this, but I didnt want to put Kim as a cousin of Danny Fenton. Two heroes in the same family? Weird, not to mention awkward at the family get-togethers.

Anyway, let's get this over with: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Kim Possible OR Danny Phantom. Never have, never will.

DPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What's our ETA on the Possible team?" Nick asked, coming into the mission control and standing in front of a computer as an agent came up to him and said, "They should be here any minute now, Nick. The pick-up team are hovering over Washington as we speak."

"And Phantom? How is he coming along with Natasha and Steve Rogers?"

"An Avenger helping out on a mission? How is that going to help us?" the same agent dared to ask, looking down as the Director glared at him before he answered, "Phantom is the only one who can help us with this problem. He is the only one that we can trust with this."

At that moment, the door banged open and in walked Kim Possible and Phil Coulson as a blonde haired boy looked around and shouted out at every little thing that stood out in front of him as Nick and Maria watched them all approaching the desk. Dragging her friend away from a computer, Kim rolled her eyes and smiled at them both, saying, "I take it that you need our help?"

"You could say that, Miss Possible." Maria said, smiling and going towards them and set about explaining to them both, Phil leaving as the two teens were shown out of the room, saying, "As you know, we were recently involved in a battle with beings from out of this world. Those fighting in the front line was a ghost, a super soldier from the forties, a man with the most breath-taking anger issues, two master assassins, a billionaire with an iron suit and a God from Norse Legends. The one that these individuals were fighting against was not of Earth so to speak, neither were the beings that destroyed New York downtown area, the Chitauri."

"Where are we?" Kim interrupted, looking around the room they were now in. The entire room was dark and intervals were lit up with overhead spotlights, each showing an object on a stand and glowing slightly. The one nearest the door was dimmed down and showing no object on the stand behind the glass as Kim and Ron walked over to a separate unit and looked inside, Kim turning to the Second-in Command of S.H.I.E.L.D and asking, "What are these things?"

"Exactly why we called you here, Miss Possible." Maria answered, walking to the one Kim was in front of and pressing a button previously gone unnoticed as, with a hissing noise, the glass panel in front of the two women slid up in unseen grooves and allowed Maria to go inside and pick the object and bring it back out, saying, "This is a piece from the helmet of a chitauri soldier from the Big Apple. A Neural Link, so to speak. As to where we are, we're in the most highly guarded secret in S.H.I.E.L.D"

"What's it do?" Ron asked, coming over and looking at the piece of alien technology in the agent's hands as she showed it to them both and saying, "This, we believe, was so the aliens could keep in contact with one another. Yet we have yet to prove that theory. The reason we called you here today of all days is that a few days ago, two were stolen, and the tapes show no break-in, just the perpetrator's breaking the code and going inside the containment units."

"Like a ghost." Came Fury's voice as he joined them as they moved away and Maria put the Neural link back into the vault, "We're calling him in, Maria. He might be able to help us with that problem."

"I'll go and tell them to bring him in then, sir." Maria said, leaving them and going the way they had come, pulling out a glass-like phone out of her pocket and putting it to her ear. A hissing sound told the teens that the glass pane was going back into place and being sealed once more."

"Not to sound rude, Mr. Fury," Kim began, "But who are you calling in exactly?"

"You know him from the time he saved your ass, Stoppable." Nick answered, not looking at them as a man approached them and scowled at the man with the eyepatch before saying, "I don't believe you at times, Fury. He isn't ready to come to DC."

"Enough, Barton. He is dealing with his area of expertise. Nothing more, nothing less." Fury answered, crossing his arms and staring at the man 'Barton' as he stared right back.

"And that's a good enough excuse to drag him all the way from Illinois, is it? Christ sake, he's only sixteen, going on seventeen and he's had to be pulled out of school whilst he recovers from the battle!" 'Barton' said, anger hinting in his voice as he crossed his arms as he waited for the answer.

"He can go if he wants, Barton. I'm not one for forcing the kid to stay. Besides, his family called ad requested someone to come and see him from the team, so I sent Natasha and Steve all the way there." Fury said as Kim coughed and captured their attention and nodded in the new arrivals direction, raising an eyebrow in question, "I'm sorry, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable."

"He called me mister." Ron whispered in his friend's ear, smiling widely as she rolled her eyes and listened to the man as he said, "This is Clint Barton. You may or may not know him from New York's Battle."

"The Avenger Clint Barton?" Ron asked, as he nearly fangirled at the mention of the Avenger's first battle as both men nodded as Kim stood back and bit her lip, smiling in awe.

"I don't need an introduction for either of you two though. The famous Possible/Stoppable team." Clint said, shaking their hands and following Nick Fury as he walked away and they caught up to him.

"Don't mind the grouch." Clint said, "He gets like this when he doesn't know what the hell is going on."

"I heard that." Came the shout from the man in front of them all, sending Kim and Ron into giggles, covering their mouths and turning away.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

I never thought that we would meet one of the Team that saved the world. Come to think of it, I think that Ron was having a fan girl moment, but I didn't notice as I was having one too.

Clint Barton seemed so normal as we followed the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D to his office, where we saw the woman who had been beside him as we had entered the operations room in the building. She was on the phone, telling the person on the other end to get son 'Phantom' here. In fact, he had even known our names. But that had probably been because of the site and what we had done in the past.

He had seemed a bit disturbed when they mentioned someone being from Illinois, even if they didn't say this person's name, only saying 'he' as they spoke about him not being ready. If you could call it speaking, it was more like an argument about some guy who was around mine and Ron's age. It was like they knew what had happened to this person and had sent these people, called Natasha and Steve to his hometown or something. Clint had also mentioned a school and this person being pulled out of it.

The only person I knew of that fit that description was Danny Fenton. I only knew that he lived in Illinois, but not that he had been pulled out of the local High, as Ron so kindly told me later. He can be such an idiot at times, but it's one of the reasons why I like him.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

"So, who exactly is coming from Global?" Kim asked, looking around the office and then at Nick Fury as he stared at her. Fidgeting under the gaze, Rufus scampered around and squeaked something along the lines of 'evil stare' and shooting back into Ron's pocket, the lump shuddering as he shivered.

"I don't exactly know who just yet, Miss Possible." He answered, sighing and saying, "Whatever they have told you about S.H.I.E.L.D is most likely a lie. Debbie never liked the fact that we both had to go to different agencies instead of the same one."

"Debbie?" Ron asked, looking up from his Rufus infested pocket and straight into the man's eye as he sighed and nodded, looking sad and answered, "Dr. Director, as she's known to you. Before the feud, Dr. Director, as she's known now, and myself were best friends, partners in combat even. When we had finished our respective tours of Vietnam, we decided that the best way to succeed was to go into the espionage industry together and hopefully be partners. Unfortunately, we couldn't agree on which agency to work for so we decided that in order to stay friends, we'd do the other's choice and see where it took us. S.H.I.E.L.D was just starting to become the top whereas Global Justice was mine, but somewhere along the line, we had a fight and it's been this way ever since. Maria only knows that we had a fight and are now Directors of rival agencies. She doesn't know the full story."

"I didn't think of it that way, Nicholas." Came Dr. Director's voice as Kim, Ron and Clint turned in their seat and Nick sat up straight, surprised and smiled slightly, saying, "I see you recognized me."

"It's not hard to. We both lost our eye in 'Nam. It'd be stupid to not notice you." The Director of Global Justice smiled, coming into the room and smiling at Kim and Ron and only nodding to Clint Barton who nodded back, "So, what's the issue that you had to ask for our help, Nick?"

"I'm sure that you heard about two months ago, the Chitauri shit in New York." Nick said, standing and pulling up a fourth chair and motioning her to sit, "Well, after we had cleaned up the mess, we noticed that the Phantom's ectoplasm was toxic to the Chitauri's armor and in effect to the aliens themselves. Two weeks ago, a medallion was stolen from a high security vault in the Smithsonian, by some guy who had monkey feet and hands."

"Monkey Fist? You saw him?" Kim asked, sitting up and looking at the Directors as Nick nodded and said, "I take it that you know of him."

"Know of him?" Ron said, deadpan tone in his voice as he continued, "It's not hard to know of the douche who keeps on trying to get the Ultimate Monkey Power. Plus he's the only enemy that we have who knows my name."

"Nick," Maria said, knocking on the door and putting her head inside the office, "Phantom and the others are coming. It should be a little while for them to get here, but Natasha is confident that this should help with him."

"And the Fenton's? They're ok with this?" Clint asked, turning in his seat and looking at S.H.I.E.L.D's second-in-command as she nodded and said, "They know the risks to the boy, Barton. He also knows the risk of being with S.H.I.E.L.D and being what he is."

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

AMITY PARK

Danny watched as Jazz packed some belongings in a duffel bag. He had heard from Natasha and Steve Rogers that he was needed once more in the outside world. Although it had healed fully, his arm twinged slightly as he picked up an Ectogun and passed it over to his sister, who took it and smiled as she packed it in amongst his clothes.

"You'll be ok, little brother." She said, looking up as he looked out of the window and sighed. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she turned his head to look at her as she said, "You have to help S.H.I.E.L.D, Danny. They need your help, and who knows, you might even see Ron there and meet Kim Possible."

"But if I can't take the pressure and the stress?" Danny spoke up, voicing his worries as he looked down to the carpet and bit his lip in worry.

"Then you can always teleport back here. I know that you can do that now, Danny. Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker and I are more than capable to handle any ghost that gets through, unless it's Cujo or Ghost X." Jazz reassured him, picking up a t-shirt and throwing it into the trash pile where other blood-stained tops lay, all stained beyond repair, "Besides, you won't be alone. I think that Natasha and Steve are going with you. And there'll be Ron. You won't be alone in this."

"I'll take your word for it, Jazz." Danny said, smiling slightly and standing up, "Let's do this then. I hope that there'll be no ghost's to deal with."

"Best to be on the safe side though, Danny." A new voice said, Danielle standing in the doorway, looking in as they turned to face her, Danny standing and going over to her and embracing her as she giggled and squirmed in his grasp, saying, "Get off Danny!"

"Make me." Came the retort as he felt the girl in his arms turn intangible and let him fall onto the floor. Looking up, he go back onto his feet as the girl held her head and groaned. Going over to her, he steered her over to the bed and made her sit down whilst Jazz went to the bathroom and got some water for her to drink as Danny sat down with her, rubbing her back and holding her hand.

"Mom and dad keep telling you that using your powers could destabilize you again." He berated her as Jazz handed the glass of water to her and watched as she sipped it. Glaring up at him as she brought the glass down, Danielle rolled her eyes and answered, "You made me do it, Danny."

"I didn't literally mean for you to use your powers, Elle. That's dangerous." Danny argued back, taking the glass of her and standing to put it on his desk and turning to her and adding, "I just don't want to see that happen to you again, Elle."

The softness in his voice dispelled any remark that the younger Phantom had on her tongue as she looked at her cousin and saw the sadness in his eyes as he looked down again, Jazz walking over to him and pulling them both into a hug, shushing him as he sniffled and brought his hand up to wipe his nose as Danielle broke the contact and said, "I think that we have to tell them, Danny. Right now the town just thinks that I'm Phantom's cousin. I don't want to be just that, I want to be Fenton's cousin as well."

Before Danny could open his mouth, a knock came at the door and Natasha poked her head in and said, "We're ready to go when you are, Danny. Global Justice is at Washington as well so we'll have to put up an appearance."

"They're expecting Phantom, aren't they?" Danny asked looking at the agent as she nodded and answered, "Yeah, but if anything, you should tell them when you're low on energy."

"After New York, I plan to." Danny said, breaking his sister's grip on his shoulder and zipping his duffel and swinging it onto his back, taking a deep breath and saying, "I'm not ready but let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit, Danny." Jazz said, giving her brother a hug as he left the room with Natasha Romanov and walked downstairs to the Fenton parents.

"Be careful, little/big brother."

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDKPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 ** _Not the best ending, plus it hasn't shown how Natasha got Danny to speak again. That'll get mentioned in the next few chapters._**

 ** _And I am soo sorry for the mix up with this and the next chapter._**

 ** _Hopefully this has been clarified._**

 ** _Until then,_**

 ** _Hermione Jean Burton xxx_**


	6. Arrival at SHIELD and meeting up!

_**This chapter was started at college and finished at home. Hope you enjoy it though.**_

-DANNY-

Danny looked up at the building in front of the car and gulped. Looking at the front seat, he saw Natasha looking at him through the rear-view mirror and shook his head at her.

"I'm not ready, Natasha." He said, leaning back and trying to hide, forgetting about his powers as he froze and distantly heard her saying, "You've made it this far, Danny. Try and make it through the next few days or months, or however long it takes. Besides, I think that these agents from Global Justice may know you. Also you have your powers, so feel free to use them how you wish, just don't use any of your attacks."

"What made you think that I'd use my Ectoblast's against GJ?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow and rolling his eyes, "That's what Ron calls them. I just picked it up."

"Right, well, we'd better get inside. Fury's waiting for us along with the agents from Global Justice," Natasha answered. Opening the door and stepping out, Danny got a full view of the emblem on the side of the office block and followed his fellow travelers inside, Steve having come with the two and said nothing throughout the entire journey.

"Natasha, I'm going to have to change. Ron doesn't know that Fenton is here." Danny said, hinting the plan from the journey. Nodding and pointing to a doorway, Steve showed him the way to a Janitors cupboard and stood outside as the Phantom went in and a flash of bright white light erupted and he flew out and landed quietly, walking with them both and up to the top office, where there was a surprise waiting for them.

"Ah, here they are now." Came Fury's voice from inside the closed door as they approached and Maria stopped them in their tracks and said, "It's quite important, you three. We may need to get the team back together and get help from your parents and friends, Danny."

"What do my friends have to do with what's going on?" Danny asked, scrunching his eyebrows together as Steve and Natasha looked at each other in concern and then at Danny as Maria said, "It'll involve your team at some point that much we do know."

"So, basically we have to involve a bunch of teenagers? No offence Danny." Steve stated, cocking an eyebrow and looking at the office as Danny waved the statement away, following the agent in front of them as she made her way to the office and poked her head inside and told the occupants inside of their arrival and said to them before they went inside, "We don't need to get teenagers involved. Three already are."

"Need I have to ask who the other two are?" Steve asked, walking forwards and waiting just outside the door as Danny rolled his shoulders and bit his lip as Maria opened the door and let them through. Fury was sat in his usual place with a woman with an eyepatch in the same place, Clint was leaning on the desk, watching as the three came in and in the seats in front of the desk, Fury and the woman with the eyepatch was,

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, forgetting for a moment that he was in Phantom mode as the teens turned and the redhead girl asked, "You can't be serious?"

-KIM AND RON-

"What do my friends have to do with what's going on?" An echoing voice asked as Kim and Ron listened to Nick talking about the team assembled. Clint Barton was indeed the Clint Barton who had fought in the Battle of New York. As the voice spoke, he straightened up and looked at the door, then at Nick Fury and pointed in that direction, clearly asking a question as Nick nodded and smiled mysteriously.

"It'll involve Team Phantom at some point that much we do know." came the reply from the woman who had told them what the mission was about. She sounded like she knew the kid who had spoken as she knocked and poked her head in and said, "They're here, sir, ma'am. All three of them." at the same time as someone else asked, "So, basically we have to involve a bunch of teenagers?" And quickly adding, "No offence Danny." to whoever the echoed voice belonged to. A pause followed, presumably because the person he had referred to had waved their hand, dismissing the comment. Ron looked to Kim and shrugged, thinking of his cousin in Amity Park.

"Good. Bring them in." Fury answered, nodding at them both as Maria withdrew her head and said to the people outside, "We don't need to get teenagers involved. Three already are."

"Need I have to ask who the other two are?" the man asked as they all came into the office. Watching Clint straighten up off the desk, Ron and Kim heard the same echoing voice ask in a surprised tone, "Ron? What are you doing here?"

"You can't be serious?" Kim stated, turning and seeing the three that SHIELD had sent for. In the middle was a teen around the same age as the two of them, with white hair and a black HAZMAT suit with white accents and floating slightly off the ground as he 'stood' stock still. On either side were two adults, a redheaded woman and a blonde man. All three looked to have a battle-hardened look about them as they came inside and stood around the office, the woman grumbling under her breathe as the kid landed and walked over to the crime fighters and nodded to Clint who clapped him on his shoulder, saying, "Good to see you're doing better, Danny. Tony almost heard about your little dilemma."

"If you could call it little, Hawkeye." 'Danny' bantered back, fist-bumping the man as Fury put his head in his hands and waited silently as Dr. Director cleared her throat and caught the teens attention as he stopped speaking and looked to her in silence.

"Might I ask why a ghost is in this office?"

"This, Debbie, Ron, Kim, is Danny Phantom, one of the Avengers. He'll be helping out with any problems." Nick introduced, pointing to Danny and adding, "You already know Clint Barton, so allow me to introduce-"

"We can make our own introductions, Director Fury." Steve interrupted, shaking his head and looking away as Natasha said, pointing first to herself and then the Captain, "I'm Natasha, this is Steve Rogers. No need to guess who you two are."

"There's like half the Avengers team in this very office!" Ron shouted as Danny winced and facepalmed, "Booya!"

"You know him?" Kim asked the ghost who looked through his hand and nodded, saying, "You don't know the half of it, I had to save the idiot when he visited Amity, before I went with SHIELD. His cousin had disappeared away from him and he wandered right into the path of Technus' stupid technology monster as it threw a kick towards me."

"Yes, thank you for that kind remark, Phantom." Nick interrupted, Danny bowing mockingly and smirking, "Good to see you're back to your usual old self. But no, Mr. Stoppable. Only Clint Barton and Danny Phantom will be on this team, as well as Team Phantom as and when they are needed."

"Team Phantom?" Ron remarked, looking shocked and at Danny as he shrugged and said, "Not my fault I didn't get time to tell them and the Red Huntress _AGAIN._ In fact, I gotta tell them about this one."

"Go ahead, Phantom. Be careful though." Nick said, waving the ghost out of the room, which he quickly did, going straight through the door without even opening it, leaving a trio of Global Justice agents staring at it as the Avengers looked at them and smirked, Clint even saying, "That's not all he can do. He's about as dangerous as Hulk on a sugar rush."

"Now that'll be something I don't want to see, Clint." Steve commented as they all left the room, Kim and Ron in tow, as Dr. Director looked at Nick and raised her eyebrow at him as he shrugged and said, "What? I can't control them. And they've only been here a half hour."

"Clearly, Nick. That doesn't mean that the kid can call his friends."

Waving the comment away, Nick answered with, "That team has been through thick and thin. The friends have been with Phantom from day one. It would be suicide to not include the rest in something as supernatural as this."

"Is that what this is? Some kind of supernatural deal mixed with whatever's out there." Debbie asked, walking with Nick out of the office and down the hallway, passing a raven-haired teen whispering on the phone and waving a hand at Nick as they walked by, turning away and continuing with his conversation.

"I don't think I even want to know." Debbie muttered, sighing and looking back as a flash of light erupted from where the kid had been hiding.

"And you needn't worry about that. Phantom can change his appearance. Sort of the reason of how he got onto our radar in the first place." Nick lied, leading the way down the hall and showing her to a briefing room where they would get the low-down on what was happening.

"I don't want to know, Nicholas." Dr. Director said, folding her arms and walking with him as they made their way past Natasha and Steve as they went their separate ways, and soon found themselves in front of the briefing room that they would be in as Kim and Ron as well as Clint came round the corner and came towards them, as Phantom, still in his black-haired guise, walked round the corner, took one look at Ron Stoppable and backtracked round the corner. A flash of light erupted and he flew back around the corner and waved at them, landing and walking into the room, lightly smiling.

"Everything ok?" Nick asked, Phantom nodding as they all entered and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, they know the score now. They'll be waiting." Phantom said, crossing his arms and leaning on the desk as the others sat down.

The meeting had begun.

 _ **Ok, possibly not the best I could have done, but I was looking to update a story today and now I have to get onto my dad for something. Don't even think of asking cos it's private. Anyway, until next time guys. :D**_

 _ **ugh, I have to blinking do some Job Searching now. Wish me luck.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	7. Assignments and Talking

"So, you're the famous Danny Phantom?" Ron asked, leaning on the table and looking at the white haired hero behind him as he nodded and waved slightly.

"Yeah, you could say that. No need to ask your name. Danny Fenton's told me a lot about you." Phantom said, "I'm sorry for you getting in the way of that fight with Skulker, man."

"No big," Kim said, leaning on the table as well and smiling at him as he raised an eyebrow and leaned into his seat, "Ron here had been looking for Danny when you saved him. Why were you fighting him in the first place anyway?"

"He's been after my pelt going on three years now. It was the usual rubbish." Phantom replied, ignoring the disgusted looks on their faces as Ron muttered "Eww.", and winced as Danny shrugged and said, "He'll never get it. I'd rather di-er-fade than get skinned by a little green blob in a mechanical suit."

"There still has to be a reason for this Skulker to keep on hunting you."

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't know."

"There has to be a reason though."

"That would be telling." Danny answered, tapping his nose and smiling as Clint coughed under his breath and looked up from the version of the folder that had been handed to him when they had entered the room they were currently in and waiting for the briefing.

"Can we not get into that, Danny? They don't need to know just yet." he said, closing the folder and crossing her arms as Nick entered the room and sat at the head of the table. The meeting between SHELD and Global Justice had begun.

"For the record, I think you're a great guy." Ron whispered to Danny who smiled and whispered his thanks back to the blonde as he looked to the table and opened his folder, reading the briefing inside.

"Too bad this isn't something I can listen to music in though." came the mutter from Ron as he followed suit with Kim rolling her eyes and whispering, "Boys."

"Can we please get this meeting into session?" Nick called out to the talking teens and sitting down at the table as it lit up with the light from a holographic projection, the Global Justice agents and director staring bug-eyed at the amount of information given on the screen. Smirking, Danny looked at Clint and shook his head, looking away and up to the hologram as he saw a security shot of a ghost coming through the wall of a museum. In the still shot, the ghost was holding the hand of a bloke who looked to be ready to throw up. The ghost looked to be wearing a cloak with horns on the top of his head. Although the shot was in black and white, Danny knew that the skin colour would most likely be blue with irisless red eyes. The mortal hanging onto the ghost's hand looked nothing like those he knew. His hands and feet were hairy, and the feet looked nothing like human feet. In fact they looked like,

"Monkey Fist!" Kim said, finishing his thought as the room looked at her and Ron. Both teens were glaring at the picture in frustration and annoyed anger.

"You can say that again, Miss Possible. This capture was taken from the Security Archives pf the Smithsonian Museum of ancient artifacts, two weeks ago. Naturally the item stolen was reported to yourselves and no sign of a break in was reported." Nick reported, Danny shaking his head and saying, "Naturally there wouldn't. There was a ghost involved. This Monkey Fist guy is holding the ghost's hand as they come through the wall. But what was stolen, Fury?"

"A medallion." Nick answered, "Theres a photo of it in your folders."

Looking at the folder, Danny skimmed to an A4 picture of the medallion and gasped, causing the others to look at him in wonderment, Clint even asking, "I take it that you recognize it then, Danny."

"Who wouldn't?" Danny answered, "This is one of the medallions of Clockwork, the ghostly Master Of Time. If this Monkey Fist person has possession of it, then there's no telling what would happen when the Old Stopwatch freezes time again."

"You seem to know alot about this trinket, Mr Phantom. Care to enlighten us mere mortals?" Dr. Director commented, leaning forwards as Danny stood from the table and leaned on it, saying, "I only know about it because I once fought my future jerky self. The rest of the Avengers know this and my friends back in Amity know about it as well. The medallion enables the wearer to travel through frozen time. Or stay in the time period where they are. It works on both humans and ghosts, but isn't meant to be worn for too long as it can sometimes be a hindrance. Thats all I can remember basically."

"And who exactly is this Clockwork?" Dr Director asked, leaning slightly forwards also. Kim and Ron were staring at the teen hero beside them as he sighed and said, "I just told you. He's the Master of Time itself. He's also known as Clockwork Chronos, or just plain Father of Time. He's also my Guardian."

"Your Guardian?" Nick asked, dead pan tone evident as Danny looked at him in the same way and nodded as Kim, Ron and Clint stared at the ghost as he cleared his throat and pulled at his collar.

"Right, anyway, we need to get this medallion of Clockworks, and one other thing. I'm sure the two Avengers won't like this, but recently, a Neural Link from the invasion two months ago, was taken." Nick said, clearing his throat and fixing his focus on the two heroes, looking sheepish.

"The Chitauri left something behind?" Clint asked, shock evident on his face as Danny stared straight at him and looked to glow brighter with fury as he floated higher than the table permitted, eventually snapping out of it and looking down and taking deep breathes.

'It wont do to lose your temper in the SHIELD Headquarters, Fenton.' He thought to himself as he floated down again and landed as Clint asked, "And who stole it?"

"A few of our enemies. Monkey Fist was part of them." Kim answered, banging a fist on the table as Ron squinted through the light being given off by the angry ghost as he looked at the redhead and quirked an eyebrow as she added, "It was in a mansion in Wisconsin. I don't remember the guys name, but he had two kids storming up to him as he was showing us out."

"He didn't happen to act in a fruitloopish manner, did he?" Danny asked, aura finally fading a little but still giving off a strong light as Kim nodded and said, "You know him then?"

"Amity Park's ghost here. Of course I know him, he's the most fruitloopiest Mayor that my towns ever had." Danny snarked, crossing his arms and adding, "He's also old college buddies with the parents of a friend of mine. Danny Fenton."

"You're actually friends with my cousin?" Ron started and looked up at him as he nodded. Nick sighed and stood up from the table, saying, "We are getting off track here, people. We need to discuss how we are going to get these artifacts back. Daniel, what can you tell us about the ghost in the still shot?"

Looking up at the shot, Danny squinted and shook his head, saying, "It's Danny, Nicholas. And I can't find anything that gives off a spark in my mind. The pictures too low quality and there's only two ghost's I know of that have cloaks attached to their clothing. Vladimir Plasmius, AKA the Wisconcin Ghost and my older evil self. I should be able to recognize them both, especially Dan."

"Now I get why you never told us about this Dan person leading up to New York. You'd just fought him, hadn't you?" Clint commented, looking at the hologram as Danny bit his lip and said, "Later."

Waving a hand to show he understood, Clint turned back to the hologram as Nick nodded and said, "Unfortunately that is all we have of the break-in at the Smithsonian. We'll need to bring in Mayor Masters to know what happened at his home. And ASAP."

"I am not going anywhere near that seriously crazed-up fruitloop." Danny blurted, "He'd know it was me from the word go. And with my reputation..."

"Bad experience with him? He needn't know that you were here." Kim said, trying to reassure him as he shook his head and answered, "He'd know I was here no matter what. He's creepy like that."

"Well, you'll have to stay out of the way while we talk with him then." Kim said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat as Nick rolled his eye and said, "Danny, Kim, take a trip to the Smithsonian. Find out what you can from the curator, get the tapes if you have to, Ron, you will go with Dr, Director and the one who brought you here to the mansion in Wisconsin, find out what tripped the security system there. If need be, bring Masters to Washington if he is there. Let's move people!"

"Who did bring you here, kid?" Clint asked, looking at the blonde as they all walked out of the room, Danny lagging behind and glaring at the two Directors as the woman crossed her arms and stared right back.

"There better be a good reason why you're still here, Phantom?" Nick asked, turning away, his hands clasped behind his back and looking up at the ceiling, noticing slightly that the room got a little brighter again.

"When were you going to tell us that he's still alive? They sorta need to know, Fury." Danny asked, "Clint is going to blow a gasket when he sees him."

"You lot needed the motivation, Phantom. Right now though, what are you going to tell that cousin of yours when he sees you in your human form? As for why I didn't tell _you_ , well, need I even to elaborate on it?" Nick answered, looking round and over his shoulder as Danny stiffened and brought his hands down slightly as he stuttered and shook his head, managing to say, "I'll tell him when I'm ready, Director. No later or sooner. He could get in danger for just knowing who and what I am, as well as Danielle. And how did you know he was my cousin?"

"And I think that you should get going, kid. Kim Possible isn't the patient kind and you don't know this city as well as the rest of us." Dr. Director intervened, looking at the Halfa as he made to turn around and go out of the door. Nodding, he floated up into the air and flew out, leaving a trail of cold air behind and making them both shiver slightly.

"What did you mean by human form, Nicholas?" Debbie asked, looking at the man as they moved out of the briefing room and into the corridor as Clint and Ron stood talking to each other. Kim and Danny were walking down the opposite way and they too seemed to be discussing something as the ghost walked alongside the human.

"All seems well." Debbie commented, smiling slightly, "I can see why you got these two as Avengers. They seem mild mannered."

"Except in battle. You should have seen it in New York. Danny has a weapon that he doesn't like to use, yet he used it in the city and against the Chituari." Nick replied, watching as the two teams walked with each other and into a lift, bound for the ground floor.

-CLINT AND DANNY-

"Hey, Danny," Clint called, looking at the white haired ghost teen as he stopped midair and turned back as he beckoned, "You got a minute? We need to discuss something."

Nodding,Danny flew over to Clint and landed in front of him as he took a breath and asked, "How do you plan to tell the others what you are? They nee-"

"They need to know. I know that already, Clint. Fury asked me about that as well." Danny said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as a minor headache came about, "You needn't worry about any of that. I have a plan and if the worst comes to the worst, then I'll tell them. 'Sides, mom and dad bought some clothes for 'Phantom' just for such an occasion. Don't ask how they knew to buy some clothes, they just did."

"Natasha possibly. She did know your size after all."

"Nah, it wouldn't have been her. No offence to her meant." Danny answered, looking thoughtful, before he shook his head and the moment passed, causing Clint to chuckle and say, "How you managed to survive that hell hole of a hometown is beyond me, kiddo. Really it does."

"Hey!" Danny protested, putting on a fake pout, feigning offence, before he too cracked up and shook his head, saying, "When you've got scientist's as parents, you kind of pick something up along the way."

"One of the perks of being normal then. You develop your own traits." Clint said, starting to walk again, Danny starting to float backwards alongside him and nodding, replying, "And that's supposed to mean what exactly? I'm normal as I can get."

"Rubbing the back of your neck when you're in either forms isn't normal?" Clint pointed out as they caught up to the two teens waiting for them, Ron looking back as they walked outside and shielded their eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Touché." Danny laughed, digging around in his duffel bag and getting out a hoodie and a baseball cap.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **Erm...**_

 _ **Confused much? Cos I certainly am. Ahh well, that's the best I can do. I'm going to go walk the dog now. I think I have a new walking spot for him. I just hope that it's safe to do so.**_

 _ **Next chapter is hopfully going to be Drakken and Shego. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. I'm still thinking of the chapter**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	8. Smithsonian and the Professor

_**Just in case you guys haven't noticed, the HAITUS is off now! yayyy**_

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 _Working with Danny Phantom is fun, I thought, until I noticed that Ron was giving him wierd looks. It almost seemed that he knew the ghost in front of us, even though he had only met the guy once before. And it didn't help with the fact that before we stepped onto a bus, Danny had pulled out a baseball hat and a hoodie and put them on, pulling the hood up as we stepped on. I had thought of doing the same before we went on, but had thought better of it, I was needed to be out in the open so that the curator would know that it was me he was seeing._

 _When I'd asked Phantom why he was doing that, he'd said something in a different language but had caught himself as he saw my supposedly confused look. What goes around, comes around, I guess._

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

"What?" Danny asked for the umpteenth time as he saw the redhead looking at him. Looking around the bus, he noticed no one looking at them as they made their way to the museum. Pulling at the hood, he heard Kim saying, "Why the hoodie and hat? No one will be looking at you there."

"You really want to put a bet on that?" he asked, sighing and adding, "You'd be surprised at how noticable my hair actually is, Possible. You're world famous, you figure it out."

"I noticed that your hair is a unique colour, but did you have to hide it?" Kim sighed, looking at the city passing them by and saying, "I don't know Danny Fenton all that well, but when you mentioned his name in that meeting, Ron suddenly looked at you as if he couldn't believe it. I mean, I get the fact that he's the same age and everything, but what happened to him, and by extension you, that made him go mute? He's had to be pulled out of school for it."

"New York happened." Danny answered, picking at his HAZMAT suit and looking down, "We were about to be overwhelmed by the Chitauri, Loki's army, when we got news that a nuke was headed to Manhattan Island. That's when we realized that we were sorta in deep shit, until one of us flew up with the nuke on his back, went through the portal and basically blew up the mother ship on the other side."

"Sounds harsh. I saw the live news feed after I'd got in from blowing up yet another one of my enemies lairs. Mom and dad had recorded it for me just in case I was home after it ended. You were in the shots as a blur and you disappeared for a time. Why?"

"Did you really have to ask that question? I think we're here by the way." Danny commented, hitting the stop button and standing up as their bus pulled over and let them get off with a few others. Kim looked at him amazed as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck from side to side, groaning as he did so.

"Perceptive much?" she said, leading the way to the museum as Danny shrugged and said, "I've never been, but I've seen the pictures on the internet, so I guessed basically."

"I can tell."

Walking up to the museum doors, Danny had to focus on keeping his hood up and walking with the teen crime fighter as she made her way to the ancient history section of the building and up to a man, the curator he presumed, as Kim beckoned his way and walked with the man. Looking around, Danny tapped slightly into his flight powers and ran over to the pair as they went over to the security booth and the man introduced himself as 'Professor Flynn-Fletcher'. Upon close inspection, the man seemed to have a triangular face with a shock of ginger hair that was greying slightly on the top, with kind brown eyes and a gentle face that belied his look. [1]

"Nice to meet you." Danny said, shaking the man's hand and noticing the slight wince that came with the contact of his skin. The grip on his hand was strong, meaning that the professor had lived somewhere tough. Shaking his hand as he was let go, Danny said, "I was hoping you could tell us more about this medallion that was stolen."

"What's there really to tell about it?" the Professor asked, walking ahead of the two teens as Kim shrugged. Continuing on his way, the professor said, "You're not like the bufoon that was here the last time, young Mister. Your voice is too echoey and you're much smaller than the blonde had been."

"He's with another team at the moment, Professor. Danny here was the only one available to take his place. That and he knows what that medallion was." Kim clarified, looking over at the ghost as he shrugged and motioned for her to continue as he caught a few customers staring at him in confusion, a few of them even whispering to each other as they passed through the shadows and he glowed ever so slightly.

Cursing to himself, Danny stopped and pulled Kim to a stop as well, saying, "It's getting a bit too noticable for me to be out here. I'm gonna have to go and well, you'll see in a minute." Danny whispered to her as she turned to glare at him as the Curator stopped and turned to face them. Nodding, Kim said, "Go and do what you have to do, Danny. How will I know it's you though?"

"Look out for someone headed your way with this same hoodie on. I'll have ditched the baseball hat." Danny answered, turning and walking away in the direction of the toilet, keeping his head down and walking fast.

"He seems to be in a rush to go to the toilet." the Professor commented, watching the ghost as he went through the gents door. Nodding, Kim sighed and tapped her foot, waiting and watching as a brief flash of light came from under the door and disappeared as quickly as it had come. 'I wonder what that's all about.' she thought as they both waited for their companion to come out of the bathroom

"Isn't everyone in a rush?" Kim asked him, seeing the door open and a hooded teenager come out of the gents and head their way, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with anyone who looked his way.

Stopping in front of them, the teen looked up and set his icy blue eyes on Kim and winked before turning to the professor and asking, "What were we talking about, prof?"

"Right. Well, to put it simply, Miss Possible and Mr- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your second name, sir."

"Just call me Danny. My name's far too unusual for it to be of any use to you." Danny said, waving his arm about and smiling at the bewildered look on the mans face as he nodded.

"Well, to put it simply, The medallion is said to have been crafted by the Aztecs God of Time. According to the legend, the God was a young teenage boy with no name, only a symbol to go by. The legend goes that the boy had visited briefly and was attacked by a demon. A man with horns on his head and a cloak that moved with no wind. Both entities had been fighting when the boy fell to the ground and left a sizeable crater. Believing him to be a god, the Aztecs immediately gathered around the crater and began praying even as he stood and flew back into the air, punching the demon into the crater and scaring the men below as he flew down and spoke to the demon on the ground.

"The boy then seemed to notice the men above the crater that they were both in and quickly popped out of the visible plane, the demon doing the same as the men cheered and waved their weapons in praise and admiration."

"What does the legend say happened to them?" Kim asked, looking at Danny as he shrugged and shook his head.

"The legend says, and this is just my opinion, the boy disappeared. No one got a long enough look at what he could possibly have looked like. All anyone knows is that he seemed to be young and had pure white hair that was messy." Professor Flynn-Fletcher answered, stopping in front of the security room and knocking thrice upon the door and waiting as Kim looked to Danny and saw that he was shaking his head and muttering to himself, his arms crossed.

"Great. Just what we need." Kim muttered back, huffing and crossing her arms in frustration as the door opened and the revealed a room with tv screen on every inch of the walls.

"We saw you coming a mile off, Phineas." the man in front of them greeted in a rasping grating voice, moving aside and letting the professor through and into the room beyond. Beckoning to the teens, the professor turned to the man and said, "Miss Possible needs to see the tapes from the break in, Buford. So does young Danny here. Don't ask for his surname, he won't give it to any one of us."

"Got'cha there, dweeb." 'Buford' answered, moving out of the way and going over to a filing cabinet and rummaging through it as Danny took a look around the room. Five minutes went by before the security guy found what it was he had been looking for and he emerged with a tape with the date of the break-in on the side.

"Knew I'd kept it somewhere." Buford smiled, putting the tape into the recorder and pressing play on the recorder and letting the teens get closer to the screen being played, adding, "It was far too unusual for us to record over, so we kept it for the experts."

In the footage, the workers were seen closing the museum up for the night and shooing the last of the visitors through the exit/entrance and closing those doors. The receptionist being the last to leave as she locked the door and went away from the building and towards the bus stop on the opposite side of the road. All was still for the next few hours as Buford fast forwarded the tape and a few men were seen going to and from the camera's view point. As he pressed play again and the image started up slow once more, Danny and Kim saw that no one was in view of the camera as suddenly two me were seen coming through the wall and were floating in mid-air as the one on the left turned to his friend and looked to be speaking as he was let go and set carefully on the ground as the floating ghost crossed his arms and looked to the camera and shot a ball and shattered it, causing it to become static. Sutting the machine off, Buford sighed and said, "We don't know who they were, but we were hoping that you would."

"The man on the left is an enemy of mine, Monkey Fist." Kim said, turning to Danny as he asked, "Could you rewind the footage please. I think I may know who the one on the right is."

"Okay." the security guard answered, doing just that and pausing it on the image of the two men, as Danny walked closer to the screen and peered closely at the screen, muttering in another language as he shook his head and reverted to English, saying, "I have a bad feeling about this. The one on the right is actually a ghost."

"How can you be so sure about that?" both Kim and the professor asked, looking at him as he straightened up and walked away from the screen, shaking his head and saying, "He isn't meant to be all the way out here. That much I can tell you. Fury's going to want to know about this."

"I'm guessing the two of you would like to see the scene and where the medallion was." the professor said, moving to the door and opening it for the two teens as they nodded and Danny's hair showed through the opening of his hoodie as Kim said, "Yes please, professor. If it isn't too much trouble."

"It isn't. If you'll follow me then."

Walking through the door, the teens walked slightly hunched over as the Professor led them through the museum, Danny groaning as they passed a group of tourists who tried to get the man to show them where the space museum was.

"G.I.W. happened." came the mutter causing Kim to look at him in wonderment as he peeked through his hood and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. What was that, Danny?" she answered, racking her brains for a hint of the conversation that had been engaged. Eyes widening, she realized the he was answering her question from the bus as he shook his head whilst looking down.

"Somehow they'd caught wind that I was in New York. So while I was preoccupied with the Chitauri, they fired on me and very nearly caught me, only when I saw the blast coming, I flew out of the way and flew off, trying to get them out of danger. It worked to an extent, but they still managed to follow me when I looked back." he explained, folding his arms across his chest and looking forwards at where they were headed.

"And the Aztec thing as true as well?"

"Not to a tee. I was trying to get a map back from Plasmius when the Aztec incident happened. I never wore a medallion then. Heck, I didn't even know Clockwork existed in those days." Danny shrugged, looking confused and shaking his head slightly.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 _ **Yes, I've done a cameo of Phineas and Buford as adults. I thought that it would be a good idea to do that when I did the chapter.**_

 _ **Read, review and do what you guys do.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx has left the building.**_


	9. The Villian's Meet

Unknown location

"You're meant to be the world's most fearsome Dr. Drakken?" a mildly annoyed voice stated, directed at a blue skinned man in a lab coat as he looked around and crossed his arms, nodding. A woman with both of them looked up from the magazine and glanced at her employer, rolling her eyes and closing it as she got to her feet and made her way to the front of the desk as Drakken said, "And what's it to you, whoever you are? Where are you anyway?"

"Drakken, he's the one who's been working with the monkey guy." the woman said, checking her nails as Drakken looked at her and back at the shadows as a floating figure came out of them and set himself on the floor, grinning maniacally as the man in front of them looked frightened. The whole of the man's jumpsuit looked like a business suit of some formality. Coupled with a cloak, his entire visage looked to be rather menacing as was his complexion, his skin being blue and his eyes red with no pupils whatsoever. The man's hair was styled in the shape of what looked to horns with hair hanging loosely at the bottom and was completely jet black. There was a general air about him that told the villains he was mad and crazy, yet sane enough to not be too noticeable.

"Allow me to introduce myself, doctor," He said, grin growing wider as he was stared at, "They call me Vlad Plasmius."

"Never heard of you," Drakken said, shaking his head as the woman sighed and Vlad's grin only grew wider as he said, "Of course you wouldn't have. I only haunt Amity Park and the Wisconsin Dairy King's manor after all."

"You haunt the country's 'most haunted city'? But I thought that that Danny Phantom haunted that place." Shego commented, raising an eyebrow at the self-proclaimed hero of Amity Park. Plasmius looked at her and growled under his breath before saying, "Daniel may be the original haunting ghost of that city but I have twenty years experience of hauntings under my belt. He is just a child playing a superhero."

"Sounds like somebody's jealous of their kith and kin." Came Shego's mutter as she turned around and began walking back to the desk and sitting down again, picking up a bottle of nail varnish and took off her gloves for her manicure session, not noticing the slight growl that came from the man before he surged forward and entered her entire body, turning intangible as he neared the woman. Walking her over to a pool with sharks in the middle, he slipped out and while she came to her senses, he whispered menacingly into her ear, "Don't ever underestimate me or my workers. We are more powerful than you know."

"Then prove it," Drakken whined, "Get rid of Kim Possible for good."

"I cannot do that as it will raise suspicions amongst her co-workers," Plasmius answered, "Young Daniel would come down on me like a tonne of bricks with the force of SHIELD and The Avengers behind him."

"The Avengers disbanded after the Battle of New York. What makes you think that they will be getting back together?" Shego gasped as she rubbed her neck where the ghost had grabbed her after leaving her body and threatened her. The ghost smirked as he motioned behind him and out stepped another floating figure, this one more sinister-looking and vile as he smiled evilly and spoke in a honeyed voice as he said, "Because I know my weaknesses. I'd want to see the team again."

"Who the hell are you?" Drakken shouted, pointing at the new ghost as he chuckled darkly and raised an eyebrow as Shego recovered and looked at it before pointing to the symbol on the chest and asking, "A 'DP'?"

"You could say that. But that would be lying if I said it was true. That brat has been a bane in my afterlife ever since our fight." the ghost explained, looking at the symbol and back at her as Plasmius nodded in his direction.

"And you are?" Shego asked the question that was on her and Drakken's minds, the new ghost looking smug as he answered,

"They call me Dan. Dan Phantom."

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **OH SHIT! This last bit came to me as I was getting ready for an interview! Anyway, I hope you like, I have to continue getting ready now.**_

 _ **See you later, If I can remember the next part of the story**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	10. You've got to be joking!

"You have got be joking me, right?" Clint shouted across the parking lot behind the SHIELD building. Ron jumped and looked at the assassin as he glared straight ahead at the person in front of them both. Looking ahead, he saw that someone that both he and Barton knew hadn't properly left the vicinity and was waiting for them to approach.

"You didn't know?" he asked the man as they came to a slow stop in front of Agent Coulson, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but right in front of a master assassin and Avenger. And a pissed off one at that.

"It was classified. You couldn't know." Phil supplied, looking sincerely at Clint as the younger glared and closed his eyes and breathed deeply before saying, "I guess I'll have to get used to it. But you have a lot of questions coming your way, Coulson."

"I'll try and answer them as soon as I'm able to Barton, but right now we have an emergency on our hands. We have to get to Wisconsin as soon as possible and bring in Vlad Masters if he's there." Coulson said, lifting his head up to look Clint in the eyes. Any comment that the latter had on his mind was interrupted by someone saying, "Fury had kept it a secret so as to motivate us into fight Loki in New York."

Looking around, Clint and Ron saw Kim and a hooded teenager walking towards them, Kim looking at Coulson as if she knew the man and smiled slightly. The teenager who had been walking with her kept his hood up as he bumped fists with Barton and turned to Ron with glowing green eyes and a smirk.

"Phantom?"

"Yeah. Right now, I need to tell you that Plasmius is involved somehow." Danny said, looking at Coulson calmly and adding, "I need to hitch a ride to Amity. I gotta talk to the Fentons about getting some weapons in case this mission goes south."

"I can probably help you with that, Danny. We're headed to Wisconsin so we'll be able to take you part of the way." Phil said, turning and getting his arm caught by Clint who still looked pissed at the fact that their handler had been cheated death. Looking around, he saw the master assassin looking at Danny with narrowed eyes as he said, "You knew? And you didn't think to tell us?"

"Take it up with Fury, Clint. He's the one who made the decision not to tell us that Coulson was still alive." Danny answered, crossing his arms and glaring slightly, his eyes turning a slight icy blue as Ron and Kim watching, before they turned back to neon green while Phil asked, "You knew I was still alive? Why didn't you tell them?"

"I'm a ghost and an Avenger, Phil." Danny deadpanned, "What do you think would have happened if I turned around and said that you were still alive?"

"So you did know and didn't tell the rest of us? Why?" Barton asked, turning to the ghostly hero as he rolled his eyes and said, "I can sense the deaths of those I meet. Found it by accident after I'd rescued someone from a fire over in Amity Park a few years ago. Didn't know that she hadn't made it until the next day on the news. But this power comes and goes as it pleases though and I can't tell if one of my friends is dead or not, so I can never be too reliant on it." _ **[1]**_

"But you must have felt something to-" Barton started to protest, only to quieten down at the teens shaking head as he said, "Nothing happened that day. I was probably too out of it to notice it anyway."

"Don't remind me," came the mutter as Barton turned to a trio of engineers who were arguing loudly in the far side of the car parking lot and added, "Let's get this over with. But Fury and Hill have a lot to answer for when we get back."

"And I'm guessing that we're going to Wisconsin?" Kim piped up, having been silently watching the SHIELD agents and Avenger interact as Danny shrugged and said, "You'll have to go with them. I need to check something out. I have a bad feeling about this and it may have to involve Team Phantom."

"You're seriously going to involve them!" Ron shouted as they started to walk with Coulson and the others as Danny nodded and explained to the blonde, "They're involved whether you like it or not, Ron. Don't forget, one of them came with me going on three months ago. You just have to put some faith into the team and you'll get along with them."

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _I think that Phantom was hiding something from Ron and me when he flew off and away from the team, but I couldn't think too much into it as it may have had something to do with this Team Phantom that we'd heard so little about from him and SHIELD._

 _Only trouble is, he seemed to be hiding something from all of us and only the SHIELD employees knew about it, and maybe his team and The Avengers. I didn't get time to think on it as something even weirder happened the week after this incident. Something or someone that knew Danny came and spoke with us about a matter that had happened where it lived._

GHOST ZONE

He looked at the slightly smoking thermos that had once held the most powerful ghost in existence and scowled before sighing at the reaction he knew that the one who had defeated the ghost would take. Sucking up and swallowing his fear of the unknown, he opened a portal, stepped through it and into the unknown.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **Okay, am I good or am I good to you all?**_

 _ **BTW, the engineers fighting weren't a cameo of any other show, but there will be other cameos to come soon. I have a little plan for some. MUA HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **[1] The power I mention is from Avengers Ghostly Helper in chapter 7 'Meetings and New York, Sort of.' The power isn't canon with any of the Danny Phantom series and is an original power that seemed to fit in with the atmosphere of Coulson 'dying' after the Helicarrier was attacked. I think I was going through a hardcore gothic phase at that point, but not enough to actually change the way I dress. I'm still a tad gothic now but not as much.**_


	11. News-taking And It's Not Good Either!

Danny stared out of the window to the plane that the investigating team were on. Clint wasn't very happy with both Coulson and himself as his actions had been made clear when Danny had tried talking to him. How was he supposed to control his powers when they were telling him whether or not someone had survived unnatural deaths? Or that power now he thought about it.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his musings as Phil took a seat next to him and said, "He's not happy with you either?"

"No, Agent Coulson," Danny answered, looking away from the clouds they were 'sitting' on and into the SHIELD agents face as he added, "He's not happy about anything at the moment."

"You got to know him well on your adventure together. Good thing too, he's been lonely for a while now."

"I'm a Halfa, Phil. I'm susceptible to emotions, especially good emotions, like happiness, excitement and everything positive. But I can sense negative emotion around me as well. I can't really explain it."

"And that power you mentioned?"

"Had that power for a few years. It came when I was rescuing victims caught in a fire a few years before you guys came to Amity. I can't really explain it, it came like an instinct the first time around." Danny answered, "Every power I have will mature soon as I hit fourteen in ghost years."

"Which is what in human years?" Phil couldn't stop the question coming out of his mouth as Danny gained a dark look about his face and returned to staring out of the window and down at the ground below, refusing to answer. Seeing the ghost boys reaction, Coulson nodded and stood, saying as he went away, "I'm sure that whatever age you'll be in human years, it can't be that bad."

"That's where you're wrong." Came the quiet whisper as he left the room and shut the door behind him, greeting one of his agents as he passed her.

'Cloud cover, blink, more cloud cover, blink, a portal opening, blink, more- wait, A portal opening?' Danny snapped to attention as the plane suddenly froze and his Ghost Sense went off, the unpleasant feeling shaking his body in shivers as he looked around and saw one of the few ghosts he wasn't hoping to meet while with SHIELD. Clockwork.

"I can see that this visit isn't anticipated, Young Phantom." Clockwork droned in his timeless voice. The Time Master was looking worried as he held a thermos in his hand, the other hold his ever present staff, the top of which held a clock face which was glowing slightly.

"I'm sixteen, Clockwork. Hardly a child anymore." Danny greeted, folding his arms and floating out of the seat, noting the medallion around his neck by the feel of the cool metal. Ignoring the neck jewellery, Danny looked around and smirked, saying, "Time Out going on? C'mon, Clockwork. Nearly everybody here knows about you being my guardian."

"Through circumstances that you alone prevented, Daniel. But that is not why I'm here."

"Then spill the beans," Danny answered, floating down and landing softly as Clockwork hesitated and brought out the thermos and threw it to the ghostly hero, who caught it, took one look at the busted mechanism's and threw it onto the floor, floating up with an ectoblast in his hand. His face contorted into a look of fear mixed with anger as he stared at the one thing that had held his evil future self, Dark Dan Phantom, prisoner.

"He's escaped? HOW?!" Danny shouted, looking up at the Time Ghost in front of him as he said, "Something broke through the Time/space Continuum, Daniel. He escaped through something in that one millisecond of time-freeze and has since been on the run from Walker and his goons."

"Walker? After Dark Dan?" Danny deadpanned, raising an eyebrow, "Why does that surprise me?"

"You're part of a group of teenage ghost hunters who just happen to know what'll happen to one of the members should they become an orphan? It's not hard to point out the facts of your lives, Daniel." Clockwork rhetorically answered, "As my protegé, you and your friends and family are protected. Dan, however, is not protected and, therefore, does not have the liberty to come and go out of the Ghost zone as he pleases, let alone have access to Medallions, one of which is around your neck."

"What do I tell Sam Tucker, Dani, Jazz and my parents?" Danny asked, floating away and putting a hand to his chin in thought as Clockwork sighed and answered as he floated closer to the ghost boy, "The truth, Daniel. You have to tell them the truth of what happened."

"But, how do I do that?" Danny asked, turning around sharply and saw, nothing, felt nothing around his neck and looked out of the window and saw that the portal was closing as the door opened and in came Kim and Ron, who baulked at the fierce look on the Avengers face as he looked round at them both, his eyes flashing, before he vanished in a puff of neon green smoke.

"What's gotten into him?" Kim asked, staring at the fading green smoke as Ron shrugged and said, "Must have seen that green thing in the sky just now and gone to check it out."

"He looked to pissed off for that, Ron." Kim answered, walking to a window and looking out at the barely-there portal and looked back at her friend as Clint came into the room and saw the two crime-fighting teens and asked, "Where's Danny?"

"Dunno. He just disappeared into a puff of green smoke, looking pissed off about something." Ron answered the arrow-shooting assassin as he nodded and turned to leave, muttering under his breath.

 **Amity Park**

Sam was walking down the street when a puff of green smoke erupted in front of her. Recognising it as a ghostly teleportation, she readied her trusty wrist-blaster, given to her by the Fenton's, and pointed it at the appearing ghost. Only to stare as Danny stumbled, coughing, out of the cloud and looked at her, smiling before an angry look passed over his face.

"Danny? What are you doing back so soon?" She asked, "I thought you were helping that agency from two months ago."

"I was, and still am. I need Team Phantom and the Fentons at Fentonworks. There's... something I need to tell you all." He answered, flying off as a crowd began to gather. Confused, Sam pulled out her phone and pushed a speed dial, putting it to her ear as she began to push her way out of the small gathering.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **A head full of curls and I'm gonna get ready for college!**_

 _ **This actually came to me a few hours ago and needless to say I had to get it down asap! I apologise if this chapter seems a bit small to you. I only had a few hours to work on it and I think it looks great!**_

 _ **Actually, I was looking through the file of this story and I saw that I didn't have the next chapter down yet. So, I hope you like. Read, review and so what you guys do, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **A very curly Hermione Jean Burton is going to get ready for college and Othello. [UGH!]**_


	12. Scary Truths And Tales

Danny paced around the living room of Fentonworks as he waited for his friends, sisters and parents to come back from their previous engagements. He had made the switch back to Fenton soon after phasing into his living room and hadn't been able to settle, his mind still reeling from the news that Clockwork had given him.

Looking up as the unmistakeable sound of his father's driving came around the corner of the street, he braced himself to tell the adults about what he wanted them for. Soon afterwards, squealing tyres that made him want to claw ***** at his ears signalled the family's arrival and slamming doors before his mother's voice floated up to the house as she spoke to both Danielle and Jack before the door opened and revealed the four of them, Jazz hanging in the background and looking at him, before she pushed her way through the gathering and ran to engulf him in her arms. Smiling as he returned the hug, he felt Danielle tackle them both and send them to the ground, laughing and smiling as a click sounded, followed by Maddie's voice, "You're back. But Maria sounded like they really needed you there, Danny."

"They do, and I need to get back as soon as possible. I left them all hanging when I teleported away from the airplane. But there's something I need to do first." Danny answered, getting off the ground as Danielle and Jazz got off him and stood, Jazz looking at her baby brother as he shuffled his feet and added, "You might want to sit down for this. We gotta wait for Sam and Tucker. They were there when it all happened."

"When what happened, sweetie?" Maddie asked, her eyes narrowing as Danny swallowed and looked to the door and sat down in mid-air as was his ghostly wont. Sensing hesitation, Maddie tried again, this time, harsher, "When what happened, Daniel Jack Fenton?"

"Danny? I thought that you were in Washinton DC and with SHIELD." Came Tucker's voice as the door opened once more, outside voices spilling in and then getting shut off as two teens, Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley, entered and saw him standing there, looking anxiously at them as he set his feet on the ground and simply said, "He's back."

The reaction was immediate as three teens, Jazz, Sam and Tucker shouted and swore as Danielle and her parents stared at the foursome as Danny tried to calm his fellow teammates down, especially Jazz, who didn't know the whole story but was witness to the fight that ensued.

Sam was the last to calm as she growled, "How did that bastard get out?"

"Sam! No swearing allowed!" Maddie gasped, shocked at the teenage girl's language as Danny commented, "In this case, I think you should allow it, mom. It's not pretty."

"You said that he would never get out, Daniel Jack Fenton. You told us that he would never get out of the Zone." Sam ground out, her fists readying to punch something as Danny held up his hands and said, "I never said he wouldn't get out, Sam. I gave him to Clockwork in a thermos that I'd stolen from mom and dad in our early days."

"And that worked for this long, Danny. Why the sudden escape?" Tucker asked Danny shrugging as the parents and Danielle stepped forwards and caught the young team as Jack asked, "What is going on? What are you wanting to tell us all, Danny?"

"You may want to sit down again, dad." Jazz said, nudging Dany, Sam and Tucker forwards and sat them all down, whispering to Danny as she went into the kitchen and put the kettle to make drinks for them all, coming with cups of steaming drinks and an iced drink for Danny before leaning on the sofa as Danny took a deep breath and began to talk about his hardest fight.

"It all started with the CAT tests..."

 **One long story later**

Maddie, Jack, and Danielle sat in silence, cups of coffee and hot chocolate forgotten in the midst of the story of Danny's fight with his future. Said hero/Avenger and his friends and elder sister sat on the opposite couch watching their reactions as Danny fidgeted, shuffled his feet, created an ice crystal, reabsorbed the ice crystal and looked up at them, only to look away again as he caught his father's eye.

"All of this is true?" Danielle asked quietly, looking at her brother/template as he caught her eye and nodded silently before he looked down at his knees again and said, "I tried my best to stop the explosion from happening, but I was too weak from the fight and the Ghostly Wail that I'd just discovered."

"You mean to tell us, the only reason we're still alive is because you tried your best?" Maddie asked, an eyebrow rising into her fringe as Danny looked up at her as she said, "I'd say you gave it your all and did what you could. And we found out who you really were during all this?"

"He told you himself, mom. You, dad and Mr. Lancer don't remember because it was erased from your minds when you were rescued." Jazz answered, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and pulled him close into a one-sided hug, smiling down at him as he smiled up at her.

"And you were involved in this somehow?" Jack asked, Jazz nodding and answering, "I found out that Danny was actually his older jerkier self, Dan from the future. He revealed himself when I used the Boomerang to try and find Danny."

"And you can still turn into this 'Dan' figure, Danny?" Maddie asked quietly making Danny shrug and say, "I don't really know, mom. Like I said, I only turned into Dan when the Nasty Burger explosion killed you guys and Mr. Lancer which forced me to go and live with Vlad. Professor Banner a vouch for the story. He's the only other person I told."

"Danielle? Were you around then?" Jack asked gently, Danielle shaking her head, a saddened look on her face as she watched her brother fiddle about and then get up and walk out of the room into the kitchen, leaving his parents and friends alone in the living room to talk to one another, Jazz leaving with him as she cleared her throat and got up off the sofa with, "I'd better go to him."

In the kitchen, Danny leaned against the worktop and dragged his hand through his black locks as voices started up in the other room and heard footsteps coming through to him. Looking in the direction of Jazz's voice as she started speaking to him, he heard her saying, "Why now? Why did you choose now to tell them about Dan?"

"Because he's back, Jazz. Clockwork just told me and showed me the thermos that he used to be in. It looked pretty badly torn up and he said something about the Space/Time Continuum being disrupted, which allowed Dan to escape." Danny answered, turning to look at her and saw the concern in her eyes as she answered, "And now's a good a time as any to tell mom and dad that they should have died all those months ago?"

"They needed to know that there's an evil out there that I may not return from, Jazz. Dan was hard the first time, he may be even harder this time around and I don't want you guys to die. You're the only ones who keep me sane and human." Danny sighed, looking down at his trainer clad feet and shuffling them, trying to get into a casual position as Maddie came through to them both, Danielle at her heels and looking utterly concerned as Maddie said, "I know why you didn't want us to know about this, and that it must be hard for you to confess this adventure to your father and I. And I want you to know that you have our utmost confidence in what you do will be for the benefit of this world, and the next."

Danny looked up at her as she pulled him into a hug and held onto him as Jazz and Danielle joined in, the four of them enjoying each others company as Jack's huge arms engulfed them all and held onto them as if one would disappear if he let go of them.

 **The SHIELD Airplane**

Kim Possible was worried. Ron Stoppable was worried. Clint Barton was pissed off and worried. Agent Coulson was worried. Every agent on the damned plane was worried about the one person [or ghost] who had just left them hanging. Danny Phantom.

At that moment, the four of the aforementioned were gathered around a holographic table and were wondering where on earth the ghost could have gone. That was until Ron had come up with something wonderfully bizarre and obvious.

"Woah, What do you mean he may have gone home?" Kim asked, Clint and Phil Coulson glaring at Ron as he paced the front of the briefing room. He had just had a notion on where their wayward ghost may have gone. Ron looked at his friend and sighed, answering, "He'll have received some news and saw fit to tell Team Phantom about it, not to mention the Fenton Family as well. They all seemed to be getting along when I was last in Amity Park. It's just a possibility."

Phil looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned to the remaining Avenger on the plane and asked, "DO you still have that pair that he left two months ago? I'm pretty sure the he left them with SHIELD and that Fury had requested a pair."

"He did leave something behind. I guess that we never got a chance to post them back to him and the Fentons." Clint answered, hands starting to search his pockets and even his waistcoat as the two teens looked on and watched in silence until,

"We're lucky that Danny never took them back home with him." Clint piped up, pulling out a pair of bright green earphones and showing them to Ron who looked at them weird and shrugged, "We can ask the team if they saw Danny, and hear what he has to say for himself when we get ahold of him."

"What are they anyway?" Ron heard Kim asking, Ron smirking as Phil said, "Fenton Phones. Danny brought them with him when he was asked to come to the Helicarrier. They have a certain channel that Team Phantom talk to each other on. I don't really know which one it is, but we can have a try."

"Why don't we have a go then? I'm sure that the channel that they use is on here somewhere."

"Better yet, we can go there ourselves. I know where he might be." Ron deadpanned, only looking at Phil as he pouted in thought and then nodded, turning away and talking on the intercom as they all readied themselves to go to Amity Park, Home of Danny Phantom and Ron's family, the Fenton Family.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **Finally, an update! Finished this some time ago, just had to tweak it a little and now it's ready.**_

 _ ***When I said this, I was referring to his sensitive hearing. With being a ghost, Danny can hear every little deal, no matter how loud it is. So Jack's driving is like nails being scraped down a Chalkboard. Anyone who knows what I'm talking about will know the agony as this happens.**_

 _ **I'll get to the team coming to Amity in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	13. Amity Park and Is It Time?

Amity Park Airfield was abuzz with activity when the Possible Team and the Agents of SHIELD landed and Kim looked out of the window. Looking over at the Agents and their intern as they all readied themselves for the outside world, she saw that Ron was looking longingly outside and was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ron?" She asked, looking straight at him as he glanced at her and walked shakily towards her, "What do you think of Phantom? I mean, apart from your previous experiences?"

Ron looked at the preoccupied Avenger as he walked past and shrugged, before saying, "He's not that bad, really. He's had a lot of shit in the two years since he first showed himself, and was even accused of kidnapping the Mayor at one point, but he was actually very shy when I saw him. Why?"

"No reason. I just can't help the feeling that he's hiding something from us." Kim answered, a little too quickly as she turned back to the window and wondered what had the workers all in a tizzy ***** as everyone on board gathered and called them over to the briefing desk. Phil Coulson and Clint Barton were standing at opposite ends with Agent May, the Scientists Fitz and Gerald and their unofficial intern, Skye, in the middle along with the Global Justice freelancers. Looking at them, Agent May scowled and looked at Phil as he drew his hand across his throat in a gesture of 'no' and began to speak, "Okay, Phantom has heard something that he felt that he needed to tell the Fenton's and his friends. Since this possibly has something to do with the case, we need to what it is. Ron, You know the way to Fentonworks better than anyone, right?"

"Yeah, they're my family. Why?" Ron answered, confused as to why they would want to know that. Kim laid a hand in his to reassure him as Phil nodded and looked to Clint, as the assassin said, "He may not have decided to tell them his problems."

"In any case, we'll have to be careful as they may have been told and put on high alert because of it. If that's the case, Ron, you'll have to talk to them about what it is that has in them in that state. If you can, talk to either Jazz or Danny or even his friends." Phil answered, looking up at Kim as he added, "Try not to underestimate any of the ghosts that roam here. And don't shot at them, they can go intangible here."

"Anyone wanna tell me why they need to know that I know the way to my families house?" Ron asked, exasperated that he was being ignored slightly. Kim Looked to the desk and saw a picture of what seemed to be a black-haired teenager, the same age as them, talking to two other teens his age. All three teens were looking serious as if they were on the lookout for something. Squinting at the caption, she saw the word 'Team' before the picture was swiped away from her peripheral sight by Agent May, the latter saying, "I don't get how a group of teenagers can look so serious and still be whatever class they are in school."

"Obviously, you haven't heard of this group's feats. They're pretty serious about what they do. Maybe more than that other hunter who goes about the town." Phil answered, going to the door and opening it, letting the stairs unfold and clatter to the ground below as he looked back and beckoned Ron and Kim over, before saying to Kim, "Before we go, you should know that Miss Manson is a goth and hates anything preppy and pink. Try not to be too cheerful when you meet her."

"Also, she hates her full name, so don't say it unless you want a knuckle sandwich or a boot in the face. She'll do either or sometimes both from what Danny and Tucker have said." Ron whispered to her as they all prepared for the weird world of Amity Park, the country's most haunted city. Kim nodded and stepped out first, wincing slightly at the sunlight hitting her eyes and put a hand up to shield her sight, finding a car waiting for the group following her as she hit the floor and walked forwards slightly, stopping to wait for the others as they descended and walked towards the vehicle, Ron already pulling his phone out of his pocket and putting it to his ear and talking to the person on the other end after a minute or two of waiting.

"Hey, Aunt Maddie,"

"..."

"We just landed at the airfield... No, he left us standing when we went past some swirly green thing."

"..."

"A portal? You sure?" The surprise in the boys voice was evident as they all waited for him to come off the phone and heard him say, "How's Danny doing?"

"..."

"Oh. Is Phantom around?"

"..."

"Well, that's convenient."

"..."

"Well, that's fantastic. We're coming over, is that okay?"

"..."

"Thanks." Ron said before hanging up and sighing before telling the group, "Aunt Maddie should be expecting us soon. Just head in the direction of the huge UFO in the city."

"Really? That simple?" Agent May asked the boy who shrugged and replied, "One of the landmarks you'll see in this city."

"Then let's get to FentonWorks." Came the short reply before they sped off out of the airfield and into the city, just as a neon green dome erupted from one of the buildings and surrounded it. Something Ron noticed as he bit his lip in worriment.

 **Team Phantom**

Danny was still pacing around the kitchen and kept looking up at the green light streaming in from outside. His father, after hearing what could happen to his son, had turned on the ghost shield, a rare sight for the citizens of Amity Park these days, and was now sitting in the lab, watching the portal to the Ghost Zone just in case of a breakthrough in the rip of the Veil. The entire house was silent and was sending the two halfas barmy with boredom. Sam had sat down and turned the news on, only for the family to hear that the sight of the ghost shield meant that they should prepare for something big. As such, the news that Phantom had returned to Amity was breaking news and people were flocking to their windows, if they were inside, or lining the streets to catch a glimpse of the ghostly hero. A phone call proved that the group of SHIELD, Avengers and Global Justice had arrived and on their way to the house, to get Danny and answers as to why he had left them so abruptly. Danny couldn't face his cousin whilst the family was trying to get over what he had told them, his parents especially when the entire group had just found out that they were protected by Danny's actions and a mentoring ghost known as Clockwork. Something that even Sam and Tucker hadn't known until that moment.

Going over to the controls that held the ghost shield intact, Danny sighed as he unlatched the cover, a fake portrait of the family, checked the readings. All was good as a car revved outside and destroyed the tense atmosphere as the people inside jumped and looked at one another, before going to the window and looking out just as a black SUV pull up.

"Shit. They came?" Danny asked, looking at his mom as she followed his example and looked out with him. Seeing her son become tenser by the second, she pulled him away and told him to sit down and wait. Neither the goth nor the geek wanted to interrupt them as the door bell rang. Danielle also sat down with them and was watching as Maddie moved over to the door and opened it, revealing Ron, a red-headed girl, Agent Coulson [which surprised her as Danny had said that he'd died, or so he'd thought.] and the Avenger, Clint Barton. There was also a woman sat in the car behind them, watching and waiting, her fingers tapping on the wheel.

"Aunt Maddie? Can we come in?" Ron asked, looking around and seeing the group gathered round the living room, the redhead looking around the street and back at Ron as Maddie shrugged and let them come in. Looking her in the eyes, Ron added, "Are you okay? You look scared of something."

"It's nothing, Ron. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Kim Possible. From next door." Ron answered, smiling and entering, bringing Kim inside with him and letting the adults enter before the door was shut and the shield expanded to cover the car outside. Looking at the controls as Sam closed the cover, Maddie nodded and motioned for them all to sit.

"Nice to meet you." She said, looking at Ron as if there was something missing as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Maddie didn't notice this gesture as she shut the door behind them.

"What can I do you for?" She asked, looking at Barton as he cleared his throat and said, "Phantom here? He kinda left us standing."

An awkward silence settled between them all as Danny, Sam and Tucker fidgeted and looked anywhere but at the visitors and Maddie who had taken to leaning on the doorframe and watched the group before her, Clint and Phil watching Danny as well as the friends at either side of him.

Ron, on the other hand, was watching his elder cousin as she kept glancing at her brother and then looking down at the ground, where the lab lay. The raven-haired girl sitting on the sofa between the three friends was biting her lip before she got up and disappeared through the door, whispering to Maddie as she went. Whatever she said had Maddie looking at her sharply and then nodding before walking away with her into the kitchen and then reappearing a minute later, going back to her position.

"It all seems tense in here, Danny." Phil started, breaking a little of the tension as Danny jumped and looked at the group before him, nodding before gulping and then saying seriously, "It would be. The house is on lockdown."

"May I ask why?" Clint asked the family just as Jack came up from the lab and approached Maddie and said, "Nothing's coming through that door. I've bolted and shielded it. If he comes, we'll know."

"You'll know when who comes?" Ron asked, eyeing his uncle as a smacking sound came from all three original members of Team Phantom, Danny dragging his hand down his face before staring at his cousin and sighing as the patriarch looked over and saw the newest congregation and then at Danny as he rolled his eyes and stood, looking at his parents, friends, and the siblings as he took a deep breath and nodded.

"There's...something you should know about Phantom." He began, hesitantly, "It also has to do with why he left you on that plane."

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 _ **As a request from a fellow writer, I am going to start a mini-series some time in the future, so this shout out is for you, Professor Cuddles. Thanks a million for giving me an idea to carry this story on. Xxx**_

 _ **Anyway, till next time.  
Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	14. A Very Real Disaster Is Looming

Amity Park was used to seeing the green dome that surrounded the Fenton residence. They were also used to seeing the ghost boy, Danny Phantom chasing others of his kind. However, they were not used to seeing both parties in the same vicinity as each other and acting so civil, nor were they used to strangers visiting the Fentonworks/home.

However, in the Fenton household,

"What has you standing up got to do with why he left us?" Ron asked, looking at his cousin as he seemed to hesitate and looked at the girl as she nodded silently and stood with him, walking forwards and putting a hand on his forearm, squeezing it in support. Maddie gave a quick smile as she pushed off the wall, came forwards and sat down with the two teens left on the couch.

"It has everything to do with Phantom leaving you after the portal closed." Danny said, nodding to the girl and stood taller than Ron had ever seen him. Both agents Barton and Coulson seemed to recognise the stature as one of them started shaking their head at him in an attempt to stop whatever Danny was thinking of doing. This caught the attention of Danny's friends as the Goth sighed loudly, stood and stalked towards him, grabbing his ear and dragging him off into what seemed to be the kitchen, Mrs. Fenton following soon after. Loud protests were heard from him as Maddie began talking to him.

"How did he know about the portal?" Kim asked, confused and looking at the two men as they watched the teenagers interact with each other. Jazz smiled softly and answered, "You're Kim Possible, aren't you? Ron's told us all about your adventures and the deal with fighting crime around the world."

"If that offends you-" Kim started to say, only to stop as Jazz held up a hand and shake her head, replying, "No, not at all offensive. We like to know that our cousin's out there doing good. Every time he visits, he tells us about what missions you've been on, even if Danny does scowl at the sometimes obvious casts. He's too protective for his own good."

"How were we supposed to know that 'saving people, stopping crime' would be like that, Jazz?" Ron burst out, glaring at his cousin as Jazz snorted, shook her head, looked to the agents and said, "You guys can go through to the kitchen. The shield should hold for a bit and your cars safe so long as the driver doesn't decide to go somewhere."

"Thank you, Jasmine." Coulson answered, standing and going through to said room, Barton holding Kim and Ron back and shaking his head when they both glared at him. Jazz, after nodding to the assassin, went with him and only came back after five minutes in which time, bot Ron and Kim had sat down again and were having a silent staring contest with Tucker and the girl who soon said, "You think I should go? I don't want to impose on anything private."

"What are you talking about, Danielle?"Jazz asked in reply, looking at her as she made to stand, putting a hand on her arm and shivering slightly as she added, "You're a part of this family as much as anyone else who isn't a fruit-loop."

"Who's a fruit-loop? Vlad? Cos we all know that." Came the question from Sam as she glared slightly at Kim and sat down again, voices still going on in the background, Danny's voice the least frequent of all three as both Coulson and Maddie were heard to be getting him to do something, something, it seemed, he didn't want to do just yet as he said, "When it comes to it, I'll show them, mom. Until then, I'm happy just being me around Ron."

"Show us what?" Kim muttered, looking at her boyfriend/best friend/crush as he shrugged and looked to the kitchen, answering, "No idea, Kim. No idea."

-UNKNOWN LOCATION-

"DRAKKEN!"

Shego stormed through their newest lair in search of the evil genius that she had the nerve to call her employer, taking no mind of the chill that came from a passing Vlad Plasmius as he floated where he had frozen and looked after her. Shaking his head, he found the ghost who looked like an older Danny Phantom/Fenton lurking in the shadows and raised an eyebrow, his red irises revealing nothing as Dan smirked and said, "I've done nothing wrong, old man. May as well stop the look."

"I have no idea what you are on about, Daniel. But pray tell, what has the woman angered?"

"You on drugs or something, Plasmius? You're talking like that medieval princess I called my ally back in the day." Dan asked, coming out of the shadowy area and fixing the older ghost with a deadpan stare as Vlad shook his head and said, "Aragon wants revenge on the imbecile that was your younger self. For usurping his authority in his kingdom."

"He shouldn't have been such a ridiculous king then." Dan commented, smirking wider as Monkey Fist and one of his ninjas came down the hall and skirted around the two spectres, the monkey calling out as he sensed the two evil ghosts and ran off, Monkey Fist running after him ad left the two ghosts laughing as they headed around a corner.

"Anyway, what had Miss Go in a mood?" Plasmius asked, getting back on track of the conversation as Dan shrugged, shook his head and flew off down the lairs hall, Vlad stopping slowly and shaking his head before turning back to go the way he had intended as shouts erupted from the blue-skinned humans lab.

After three weeks of working together as a team, the humans were still sceptical about their ghostly allies and arguments broke out where ever they happened to be. It didn't help that the ghosts were often seen skulking in dark corners, their auras being the only indication that they were present and the humans still had to learn to cooperate with them, never mind accept them into their puny rooms. Rooms that rivalled even the containment units that Vlad had used once upon a time before his greatest mistake had turned on him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Vlad caught sight of Shego stalking out of the lab and going down the same corridor and slowed up to 'walk' with her as she shivered again and looked up, her eyes going wide as she caught sight of the person she was with.

"Didn't see you there, Plasmius." She greeted, her arms wrapping themselves around her waist as the chill started to affect her.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be, miss Go? Be seen and not heard?"

"That was never my idea and you know it." Shego answered bitterly, "You made sure that we knew our place, Plasmius."

"And you would do well to remember that, Miss Go." Plasmius replied before he flew off and left Shego rooted to the spot, shivering with the sudden bout of fear that had pierced its way into her body. Growling as she shook herself out of that thought, she sent the middle finger in the ghost's direction and stalked down the halls, bypassing the exit and going to her room.

DPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 _ **And this is waaay overdue. I hope you like the near-reveal, but I promise that I have something in mind for that and it will happen soon.**_

 _ **As for Danny telling them, It will happen soon, most likely in the next chapter, so please hang on until then and I promise to get it up soon. Also, I thought that you needed to know where the baddies had gone to and this seemed like the perfect place to do it.**_

 _ **Anyway, until next time.**_

 _ **BYEEEEE!**_

 _ **H.J.B**_


	15. Ghostly Visits

Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and turned round to face the counter as Coulson spoke, "I have a feeling that you're not telling the team whatever has you so worried, Danny."

"I wonder why that is, Agent Coulson. I found out before I teleported here." Danny muttered, looking down and breathed heavily as he added, "There are some things that you wouldn't understand. I only teleported home to tell the people who had been there from the start about someone from my earlier fight returning."

"That does not make it any easier for us to understand though." Maddie interjected, folding her arms and looking at her son as he scowled slightly and muttered, "Dan will stop at nothing if he thinks that he has a chance to make himself a reality. It's too dangerous for the Avengers to know, even SHIELD can't know about that."

"You can't shut them out forever, Baby Brother." A voice sounded form the doorway, causing them all to turn and see Jazz stood there as she came more in the room and stood in front of the ghostly hero, adding more as Danny pouted but still kept her gaze as she added, "They all need to know about _HIM_ eventually, and what will happen if they find out about it and you haven't told them all beforehand?"

"Your sister has a point. You can't keep it away from SHIELD no matter how big this secret is; they will find out soon. And what about Ron and Kim? What will you tell them? You're nearly as strong as Pariah Dark was." Maddie explained, looking at the pouting boy as he nodded and looked away.

"When it comes to it, I'll show them, mom. Until then, I'm happy just being me around Ron." Danny answered as he shivered slightly and looked alert as a wisp of his Ghost Sense escaped his mouth, warning the adults and Jazz that he was getting into hero mode, standing back and nodding. As the four looked around, the room got slightly cooler before a blue-silver, glowing blur came flying into the room and the alarm went off, causing yells to erupt from the next room and a gasp from Danielle. With everything happening at once, Danny felt a cold hand grab his arm and the unforgettable sensation of being intangible coursing through his body, before he was dragged down into the lab and thrown onto the floor by the open portal door, gasping and coughing for air. Shouting was heard from upstairs as he looked up and saw Kitty, her boyfriend Johnny 13 and his shadow, Skulker with guns out and pointing at his heart, Ember and the Box Ghost all looking at him as he stood tall and took a long look at the anxious faces of his enemies.

"This better be a social call and not an excuse to beat the shit out of me. I am not the mood for a fight." Danny greeted, crouching down into a defensive position as the hunter growled and looked at the others with him before he pulled his guns away and back into his armour, saying, "That is not why we're here, ghost child. It is a Ghost Zone matter that you need to know about."

"What Skulker means is, we need to talk. Alone and without you going ghost on us." Ember spoke up, glaring at the hunter as Danny straightened slightly, but kept his posture still defensive as Kitty sighed, whacked the armoured ghost around the head and said, "We need to tell you something, Phantom. But we can't tell you if you're going to go all gung-ho on us and kick us back into the Ghost Zone. This is the first time in nearly three months that the portal has opened for the remote John and Kitty have."

"I thought that I destroyed that the last time I shoved you back in."

"You didn't." Johnny supplied, crossing his arms and watching as Skulker rubbed his head and glared at Kitty as she smirked triumphantly and added on Johnny's behalf, "Plus it was a couple of days before you went out of town to go to New York."

"You mean when I became one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Danny muttered, looking down as the ghost's looked at each other and shifted about, uncomfortable until,

"We didn't know. Sorry, Phantom." Ember said softly, looking at Danny as he bit his lip to keep the memories of the Battle away. He smiled slightly as he felt the cold touch of a ghostly hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kitty looking sympathetically at him, the others all having the same expression about their faces as the Halfa sighed and stood tall, asking, "What do you need to talk about then?"

"It's about who you'll be going up against later on, actually. And we need Tucker and Samantha for this." Ember told him, causing him to sigh heavily and nod, looking to the door as footsteps thundered down the stairs to the lab and in stepped the two that the ghosts were wanting to talk to, Sam and Tucker. His face lightening up a little, Danny replied, "Well, they're here now. And you really don't want to call her that again, Ember."

"We heard talking." Tucker hurriedly said, as the ghosts all turned to face them both. Looking closely, Danny could see that both had their various weapons out and primed, but held down as Danny shook his head and told them, "They just want to talk, guys. Where're the others?"

"They're all upstairs. Ron's about to have a heart attack. But that girl's calming him down." Sam replied, looking even put out than usual as Danny raised an eyebrow and chucked slightly, muttering, "Just like Ron to freak out about ghosts."

"Yeah, well, it sounds like agent Barton is getting ready to come down." Sam replied, Danny sighing as footsteps came down the door once more and in came Maddie and Jack, the latter of whom shouting "GHOST!" before grabbing one of the weapons on a table that was situated conveniently by the lab door and started to aim as Skulker looked to the trio of teenage hunters and asked, "Are we really going to do this right here, Fenton?"

"Don't, dad. They want to tell us something important." Danny stepped in between the two and held up his hands, preventing any of the ghosts or his fathers from starting a fight that would probably escalate into the streets. Looking at Skulker, he said, "As much as I hate the fact that you're here, I appreciate the fact that you're here and not looking for a fight. So, temporary truce?"

Sticking his hand out, Danny waited as Skulker looked back at the other ghosts and back, the humans watching and waiting, Team Phantom waiting patiently. This wasn't the first truce they had witnessed, yet this was the first one that hadn't involved a near fight so they were apprehensive as to what the results would be. Five minutes passed, the ghosts talking amongst themselves with the humans waiting until Skulker and Ember turned back to them and, Skulker shaking Danny's hand slightly before Ember started saying, "I know that we've always been at loggerheads with each other, but considering that the Ghost Zone is in turmoil and we need you to know what has happened."

"Then what's the problem that has made six ghosts come out of the Ghost Zone?" Danny heard Maddie ask, looking back as she forced her husbands hand down and taking the weapon, which happened to be the Fenton Bazooka, away from him which caused him to pout. Looking at her steadily, Ember answered in a serious tone of voice, "That's the problem, Mrs Fenton. It has something to do with Vladimir Plasmius and another ghost. One who has Phantom's insignia, from what we've heard."

"I'm sorry. What?" A voice sounded from the doorway, startling everyone, ghost, human and Halfa, into turning around to face Kim Possible and a pale-looking Ron Stoppable standing in the doorway to the laboratory. Seeing the duo, the ghosts looked at each other and immediately turned invisible as the crime fighters came in the room and faced Danny, Sam and Tucker before Kim asked in a quietly dangerous voice, "What is going on here?"

 _ **I am really sorry for keeping this chapter from you all. I've recently started work and have been busy with everything there. It's not much but at least I'm getting something more than just Jobseekers Allowance.**_

 _ **Anyway, there ain't nothing I can do about that. It's something and I'll get my goals eventually, which is to become a hairdresser, either mobile or in a salon.**_

 _ **Anyway, until next time,**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton**_


	16. Asgard and Finding Out

_-MEANWHILE ON ASGARD-_

"Father, may I ask you a question?" A blonde God of Thunder asked, walking up to the throne and bowing down to one knee as the man atop the high seat nodded the once and replied, "You may, Thor. What ails you? It is not Loki, is it?"

"No, father. Something else." Thor replied, getting to his feet and standing, one hand on his hammer as he took a deep breath and added, "On Midgard, I encountered a young half-Draugr half human who had named himself Danny Phantom. Whilst we got on well and as we said our goodbyes, he mentioned that he could feel the power coming from the Tesseract and the sceptre also."

"You are wondering what the power could do to the young draugr, are you not?" Thor nodded at the question as Odin sighed and got off his throne, coming forwards and showing his one-eye in all it's gory glory. Walking towards his son, Odin beckoned him to follow and went out of the Throne room, saying all while, "While the Tesseract is indeed our responsibility, I do not know everything about the cube. However, Heimdall may know. You may talk with him about it."

"I would like to hear what you know, though, All-Father. In times like these, it is always best to know what there is to know about something such as the cube and what it could do to a person." Odin stopped as Thor said this and looked back at the Heir to the throne behind him as the Prince came forwards and stood in front if him, saying, "Please, father. You know something about the Tesseract."

"That is enough, Thor." Odin very nearly shouted, adding more quietly, "My son, the Tesseract isn't just a cube. It is of great power and is able to break through into dimensions, or 'the fourth wall' as Midgardians say. If one were to harness its power, it could be catastrophic, not only to Asgard but the other nine realms, Midgard included. If the young Phantom could sense it's power, then they must be powerful indeed. Might I ask their feats?"

"I only know of two, and one of those was recent, father. That one was in a city called New York, against Loki and the Chitauri. The other was in his hometown, fighting against the Draugr king, Pariah Dark. Heimdall may know more." Thor confessed, watching as Odin nodded and walked ahead, replying, "Then the young draugr is indeed powerful to have taken on such a foe. Dark was not easy for the Twelve to defeat. For young Phantom to defeat him so easily, _and_ lock him back in the sarcophagus, it would have taken his skills and a lot of courage to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Danny Phantom is the next king of the Ghost Zone, by right of conquering. He holds the throne of the Dead." Odin answered, turning and looking at Thor in the eyes, a serious look on his face.

"Go to Heimdall and learn about the Tesseract in our custody, Thor," Odin said, dismissing Thor as the Thunder god nodded once, turned and walked out of the door they had come to, leaving Odin alone to walk back to the Throne, a worried look on his face.

 _-Earth, Amity Park-_

"Does someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" Kim shouted, looking at the gathered humans and back to where the ghosts were floating invisibly. Seeing no way to deflect the obvious, Danny sighed, turned back and said, "There's no use in hiding, Skulker, they've seen you."

"How do we know that she does not have the same fighting skills as yourself?" Came the Box Ghost's voice as Danny smiled at Kim and said, "She's a lot more lethal than me, Boxy. They're both lethal when angry. No offence, Ron, Kim."

"None taken, Danny." Ron supplied, looking around as faint outlines of the ghost's bodies came into view, being the first to come back into full view, a serious look on his metal-plated face before saying, "Might I ask what more humans are doing here, whelp."

"They're working with SHIELD." Danny quietly replied, low enough for the ghosts to hear as they looked at each other and then back at him as he turned to face them all, a serious face about him as Ember nodded but didn't press for more information, instead clearing her throat and looked to the new-comers and said, "Then they will need to know what the heck is going to happen if these idiots succeed."

"You have a point there. What would happen?" Kim replied, Danny paling slightly and swallowing before he turned away from them all and ignored Maddie's reassuring hand on his shoulder. Looking at her guests, Maddie answered, "By the sounds of things, Hell on earth, no doubt. From our few fights, Plasmius is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Phantom, however, has encountered him more times than even we knew of before the Avengers. Also, this new ghost on the scene won't be the gentlest of them either. We know nothing of this new ghost, though, so we can't know its power levels without- ."

"This isn't something you can just guess, Mrs Fenton. You gotta actually test their limits and go from the results that come up." Sam interrupted, glaring at Danny's back as he hunched over before looking at Kim and Ron and adding, "To know a ghost's levels, you have to run certain test's. I'm not talking about dissection cos that's just gruesome and I don't condone that. No, I'm talking about an assault course with harmless blasts to test their reflexes. It's a lot simpler showing you, but Phantom's in hiding and won't come out for the moment. Will you?"

"Just can it, Sam." Danny muttered, shrugging off his mother's hand and walking back up the steps, throwing a look at the ghosts before disappearing, Kitty looking at the others and flying up through the ceiling, startling team Possible as she went through the solid concrete. Looking down and away from the ceiling, Kim looked at the goth as she bit her lip and looked to Tucker as he said, "I think you took it a bit too far, Sam. You know he's still not comfortable talking about it in front of his parents."

"When's the last time we've done a power test, Tucker? Before we knew about them knowing." Sam shot back, crossing her arms and staring at her techno-geek friend as he shrugged and turned at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Anyway, what were you saying about Hell on earth, Mrs Fenton?" Kim asked, looking at the woman as she licked her lips and replied, "I can't really say. The best person to ask is Danny, but he's not really here at the moment."

"He's just left-" Ron piped, pointing behind them at the staircase before he noticed his aunt shaking her head and saying, "I'm not talking about my Danny, Ron. I'm talking about Danny _Phantom._ "

"What's he gott-?" Ron started to ask before a _CRASH_ echoed from upstairs in the living room, the alarm starting to blare louder than before. Looking at each other, the humans turned to run up the stairs, Maddie and Jack grabbing the nearest weapon and leading the way, back through the kitchen, where Clint was readying some arrows in his quiver and Danielle was stood with green eyes and the same green around her hands. Looking at her, Maddie nodded the once and ran into the lounge.

Where three ghosts were battling it out with the intensity of the Battle of New York.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKP

 _ **Aaaand shit's about to really hit the fan, people. why didn't I think of this before?! Adding a cameo of Thor into the story, that is.**_

 ** _Can I ask a really HUGE favour? My cousin has just joined , but the trouble is, he's not that great with grammar or spelling. My favour is, whatever you do, don't flame him. I'll be beta'ing his story to get it up to scratch. So, if you could, could you go easy on him, please. I'll keep you up to date with his story but please go easy on him. Thank you._**

 ** _Hermione Jean Burton x_**


	17. Confrontations of Armageddon

_Previously on Avenging Spy: Team Phantom, the Fenton parents, Team Possible and some of Amity's ghosts have been talking about what Plasmius and Dan could do if they were to win. Whilst talking about ghosts and ways to test their power levels, Sam accidentally upset Danny who walked out with Kitty flying after him through the ceiling._

 _After they had gone, the rest of the humans and ghosts continued to walk about the possibility, until a crash sounded from upstairs. Running up to the kitchen, they found both Clint and Danielle readying themselves for a fight. Going through to the living room, where three ghosts were battling it out with the intensity of the Battle of New York._

 _ **AN: Also, I would like to say that I am CRAP at action scenes, so please don't flame me because of this puny excuse for action.**_

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

"You wanna talk about it, Phantom?" Kitty asked, floating carefully as Danny's eyes flashed green and ice-blue again, before they returned to their normal non-glowing icy-blue as he looked down at the carpet and he looked up at her, Danielle, Agent Coulson and Clint, who was watching the gathering from the window.

"I doubt you'd be able to help much, Kitty." Danny replied, glancing at her and back down to the carpet once more. Scowling, Kitty looked to Danielle and the rest of the team as Clint shrugged and shook his head, holding his hands up in a way that said, 'you know him better than me.' seeing the agent doing this, Danielle sighed, got up of the sofa she was sat on, walked over, squeezed her way in between the gathered mix of hybrid and ghost and sat down on the floor, a serious aura playing about her being.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Danny." Danielle started, putting a hand on the slouching teens shoulder as she continued, "So what if Sam spoke about the obstacle course you use to practise with. So what if there's some jerky future you bent on world domination and Vlad's part of that plan, along with some humans. You'll hit road blocks every now and then but for the love of the Ghost Zone and all it's idiots, pick yourself up and do it, get over them and just keep running, or flying, ahead, like you always have. How many times have you saved the world and no one, not even SHIELD or this Global Justice, knew about it? You're a famous superhero whose saved the world more times than anyone can count."

"She's right, kid. Although, I'm not sure about the idiot part." Kitty butted in, sending Daniele a small glare, before adding, "Pariah Dark, The Reality Gauntlet escapade, New York, helping that little old lady across the street when you were off-duty. All of those are signs of a good person and you're part of a great team who not only beat the shit of that Loki guy, but will continue to be great and good and represent what it means to be a hero."

"Reality Gauntlet?" The SHIELD agents asked, looking at the female Danny as she shrugged and answered, "Don't look at me, I don't know what they mean by that."

Danny looked at the ground for a couple more seconds before he looked up, smiled softly, nodded and said, "Let's just say that my identity has been revealed more times than I wish to count. That time was one of them. I now hate the Circus Gothika with a passion."

"Then never let me talk about my days in that place in front of you." Clint smiled, causing both Danny's, Kitty and the senior agent to look at him as he shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, when two sets of mist came into being, streaming out of both Danny's mouths and into the air. Kitty took one look at the mists and gulped, looking at the humans as Phil blinked at the transformation the black-haired cousins seemed to undergo, switching from careless teens to heroes in less than five seconds.

"What was that?" Clint asked, looking at the two teens as Kitty took a steadying breath and looked to them both, answering, "It's called their Ghost Sense. It alerts them to any ghost nearby. I've been around long enough to not set it off again this time, as have the other ghosts downstairs. It also means that a fight is coming very soon, so you may want to step away."

"Where to?"

"How about the wall?" A sinister voice asked, before Clint was literally thrown backwards into the kitchen counter and the wall beyond. Looking up and around, both Danny's shouted and Dani ran into the kitchen, leaving Kitty and the only other ghost glaring at the source of the voice and blast before they all covered their ears as the alarm started blaring, louder than ever, causing everyone to cover their ears and wince at the volume.

"Danielle, keep him safe!" Danny yelled, his rings coming out and sweeping over him before he leapt into the air, floating as Danielle nodded and helped Clint back onto the floor before she turned back, her eyes flaring green and her hands beginning to glow with power. A second later and Danielle Fenton was replaced by Dani Phantom.

"What do you want me to do?" Kitty yelled up to him, standing up and readying a blast in her hand. Danny smiled and answered, "Help."

"With pleasure." Kitty replied, smirking menacingly, throwing the blast at the malevolent ghost and jumping into the air to join Danny as the ghost revealed itself to be none other than Plasmius himself, a creepy evil smirk in place as he split himself and blasted the two ghosts facing him, sending them into the wall behind them. An arrow came whizzing from the kitchen before a green blast followed it, signalling the arrival of Danny's parents, friends and teenage teammates from the basement. Turning intangible just before the arrow hit, Plasmius looked at the source, and hissed as the ectoblast hit his shoulder and burnt through the cape and the suit, Maddie's eyes narrowed in warning, Jack's eyes also having the same intensity as Kim and Ron eyed Danny as he delivered a roundhouse kick to Plasmius' jaw and knocked him to the ground, hands lighting with an ectobalst, Kitty's and Danielle's doing the same as the other ghosts appeared, Skulker immediately zoning in on his former employer and activating his weapons systems.

Cursing as he landed, Danny felt the room heat up before smoke arose from the ghost on the floor and filled the entire room, leaving a chilling laugh as everyone started coughing. Knocking came at the door before it was smashed in five seconds later, giving the occupants some much needed air as the smoke began to clear. Agent May was stood there, her eyes staring at the holes and the damage done by the fighting as she came into the house.

"Okay, what just happened?" Danny heard Kim asking, looking at her as she glared at the damage as sparks flew from a hole in the wall. Ron walked around the small dent in the floor to look at the two ghosts as Danny swallowed drily and looked at the blonde as he stopped in front of him, staring him in the eyes, wincing as the adrenaline started to wear off from the fight, some pain from the blasts flaring slightly. Faintly, he heard, Tucker telling the Crime Fighter, "Welcome to Amity Park, Kim Possible. Where ghosts are sure to attack on a daily basis."

"That was a ghost fight?"

"Yes. And a not-so-dangerous one compared to the one's Skulker and I sometimes get into." Danny said, looking at Ron and nodding slightly before he grinned sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his neck, saying, "I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **Banayamou! Yes, it's supposed to be Greek. I lived in Cyprus after all.**_

 _ **You guys must really want to kill me right now, huh? *rubs neck, like Danny***_

 _ **Work just got in the way and we've been really busy. This is the first time I've actually been able to sit down to do some writing, and even then it was for editing this chapter. Since it's nearly Christmas, like literally Christmas Eve is TOMORROW!, I thought I'd do an extra chapter for you guys. Hopefully, once things have settled down in the New Year, can get writing again. Anyway, I'm gonna see what I can do about this chapter and maybe get on with Danny's Hogwarts Adventure.**_

 _ **I haven't said it, but I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton x**_


	18. Trust In The Ghostboy Unckie Vladdie

" _I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"_

Ron nodded shortly as the white-haired ghost teen continued to rub the back of his neck, his teeth worrying his lip before he looked up at Maddie and Jack Fenton. The tension lifted as Danielle came back into the living room, took a look around and gave a sharp whistle, causing everyone to wince and look at her as she pulled her hand away from her mouth and said, "We can hear Phantom's side to the story later. Right now, we still have a ghostly Fruitloop on the loose and you lot need to go back to that Airbus you came in."

"She's right." Kim gave her input as she stepped forward and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, breaking the stare-down, "We have to make sure that this ghost is caught, and anyone else who's working with him. We already have an idea who our enemies are. Monkey Fist, Drakken and Shego, Duff Killigan and now there's that guy."

Silence came after Kim said those words, Danny still worrying his lip but stopping with the rubbing as friction began to get the better of his actions. Looking at his clone, he saw the determination in her eyes and sighed before he spoke up, quietly saying, "You missed one other person."

"What are you talking about? I saw the two of you fighting that ghost just now. It didn't look like there was another person to – and why are you shaking your head?" Kim argued, pointing out Kitty as she watched the ghostly heroes reaction, Sam, Tucker and the Fentons looking at each other as he sighed and said, "I came back to Amity to warn everyone here about a ghost on the loose and prepare them for whatever would come their way. They needed to be told."

"What are you on about, Phantom?" Ron asked, looking at his Aunt and Uncle as they and Team Phantom went into the kitchen, along with Danielle, leaving the group of agents and heroes to talk.

"I mean, there's another ghost out there who's a lot more dangerous than Plasmius."

"What do people call this ghost?" Clint and Coulson asked, Danny floating to the floor and landing as he hesitated and shook his head, answering, "All you need to know is that he's dangerous and will stop at nothing to get his revenge. The only reason I came back was to warn everyone after Clockwork came through the portal. Even showed me this as proof."

Reaching behind him, he pulled out the battered thermos that the Time Master had given him and handed it to the nearest person, who just happened to be their handler, Coulson. Taking a look at the face-shaped dent, his face became confused and he handed it to Clint, who looked just as puzzled before he passed it on, the others having the same reaction as him.

"So, we have to deal with two ghosts now? On top of mine and Ron's enemies as well?" Kim asked, her arms folding as Danny nodded and replied, "I've dealt with them before, Plasmius more times than the one who was in that thermos."

"You're avoiding the question, Phantom. Who was in this thermos?" Ron told him, his toes starting to tap in annoyance as Danny rubbed his neck and turned away. The ghostly Avenger shook his head and looked at the door as the green of the ghost shield shimmered outside before he sighed and said, "Agent Coulson, I never did tell you what would happen when I turned fourteen in ghost years, did I?"

"Only that your powers would have matured by then. You never said anything else before I left." Phil answered, shrugging when the teens looked him in question before Kim shot a glare at their ghostly friend as he chanced a look back at them all and saw them watching him cautiously. Shaking his head and turning back around, he scowled slightly and said, "I can't really explain it, but that ghost who we're now up against is-"

"DANNY!" A shout sounded from the kitchen as Sam and Tucker came running in, serious looks on their faces as they both stopped in front of him and Sam continued, "You don't have to tell them every little secret."

"I have to, Sam. He is out there because something happened in the Space-Time continuum." Danny told the goth girl, looking at her and Tucker as they both watched Team Possible's and SHIELD's reactions before a sigh came from the ghost and he added, "This ghost was one of the hardest enemies I've ever had to face. He calls himself Dan, or Dark Phantom. And rightly so too."

"Whys that? He can't be like you, can he?" Kim and Phil asked, watching whilst Danny looked at the two humans he knew so well and gulped before he rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "You'll just have to trust me when the time comes to face everyone."

"If we didn't do that already, we'd be having serious problems right now, Danny." Clint reassured the ghost, who smiled back tentatively.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"I told you that wouldn't work, Unckie Vladdie." A ghostly voice laughed as Vlad teleported into the hallway and looked around as Dan Phantom floated into view, hands behind his back and a grin on his face, "I always did beat you. With help, of course."

"You try it then if you're so smart." Vlad retorted, glaring as Dan rolled his red-irised eyes and floated off down the hallway, shouting over his shoulder, "D'you know what would happen if everyone in Fentonworks saw two Phantoms going at it like cats and dogs?"

"That theory has been proven wrong to some exte-." Vlad shot back, changing into Vlad Masters and walking down the hall as Monkey Fist and Drakken walked by.

The entire hideout rang with Masters' voice as he shouted, "HOW DID WE GET ONTO CATS AND DOGS?!"

Dan's laughter was heard soon after.

KPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDPKPDP

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Last night was a blast, my Aunt got rat-arsed and I had a couple of drinks too.**_

 _ **Can I say Thank you for baring with me while I have been suffering Writers Block and dealing with real life? Too late: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**_

 _ **I hope you like and I will get on with the next chappie.**_

 _ **I hope you like my little bit of humour at the end.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton**_


	19. Back to the mission and Towers

The journey back to the Airfield was a sombre one, all passengers plus the town's resident ghostly hero [and Avenger], preferring to stay silent as the city rolled by, people stopping and staring at the official looks on their faces and the Fenton RV rolling smoothly in front of them, Maddie Fenton at the wheel with their eldest child sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Danny?" The mood was broken by Phil as he looked in the rear-view mirror at the ghost child as he looked away from the window and straight at him, startled and sent a slight shiver down his spine at the intense emotions running through the Halfa's eyes. A silent rising of the oddly dark eyebrow had Phil asking, "You're sure that you're unable to tell us why Dark Dan has a grudge? The team does need to know just what they're up against."

"He, well, he was my age when something happened that made him evil." Danny answered, hesitating as he thought of what to say, remembering that these adults were trained to pick out lies from truth, except for Kim and Ron, and would be able to detect them for what they truly were. His nervous gestures wouldn't help matters either as he restrained his hand from snaking up to his neck. Taking a deep breath, He added, "Dan turned to evil when he lost everyone he held dear to his core, his parents, sister, friends and even his teacher, in a restaurant explosion. Sent to live with his Godfather, he couldn't stop the hurt that came with the grief, everywhere he went, it reminded him of the family that had been taken from him, the friends that were gone and it hurt him so bad, he had to ask for his humanity removing."

"It was, wasn't it?" Ron whispered, looking like he wanted to throw up when Danny nodded and continued, "Yes. Turned out that he was hurting even more after the operation and he blew up the house he was staying in, effectively killing himself and his guardian."

"So why did he go after you? What was it that had you in his sights?" Clint asked, turning around to look at Danny as he lowered his head and stared at his gloved hands, remaining silent as he answered quietly, "Because I have everything he lost. A family, loving if not crazy friends and a place to call home. I fought hard to keep everyone safe when they were in danger, even got the strongest power there is out there because of that fight. It's also because of that fight why I'm so reluctant about using it."

"What powers' that? The folder says nothing about you having a power that you didn't tell us about." Everyone heard Kim asking, Danny looking at her as she blushed and quickly added, "Not that it's any of my business."

"It's fine, Kim. I told SHIELD every power I have. It's actually called the Ghostly Wail. It's also very destructive, which is why I only use it as a last resort." Danny answered, smiling stiffly as he turned to stare out of the window once more as they started to drive out of the suburbs and nearer to the Airfield.

"So what about the ghost that you fought in the living room?" Ron asked, Danny snorting before he answered, "Vlad Plasmius? He's just a seriously crazed-up Fruitloop who needs to get a cat that _isn't_ named after Mo-maddie and an obsession that doesn't include the following things, Maddie Fenton, which is really gross, and the Greenbay Packers and taking over the world. Can really hold a grudge if you don't take his offer to become his apprentice/son."

"That happen with you?"

"Yeah. Refused and now he's making my afterlife even more hell than it already is." Danny told them, not even looking away as they slowed to make the turning to the field and their temporary home as Danny's words started to sink in. The Bus drew closer and closer as they drove through the gates and passed the security booth, the guard inside looking at Phantom seated in the back seat of the vehicle with a raised eyebrow before he raised the barrier to allow them and the Fenton RV in.

The closer they got to the Bus, the more antsy they became as the sun began it's descent behind the plane and May pulled a small remote out of a pocket near to where Danny sat, the ghost raising his eyebrows at the emergence of the object. Saying nothing as she nodded slightly, he watched as the agent pressed the singular button and stowed it away again. _ *****_

Looking out of the window again, he saw that the cargo bay door had begun to lower, allowing them all access as his mother pulled up beside the door and parked parallel to it, switching off her engine and waiting for them to arrive after her. Driving into the bay, Phil breathed a slow, steady breath and turned the engine off, before he turned around to both Ron and Danny and said, "They came out to see you off. Go and be with them for a few minutes before we go."

Nodding, Ron unlatched the belt, got out with Danny and went over to their waiting relatives, Jazz latching onto them both with her mother, Danny melting into the group hug as he returned it, Ron bringing his arms up around them all as Jazz whispered, "Be safe, both of you. Promise."

"I promise, Jazz." Ron whispered, his breath tickling her ear before he broke his hug, stepping aside as Danny was engulfed by both women and disappeared as his breath hitched slightly and he nuzzled into Maddie's neck. Quiet shushing sounds came from the matriarch as Jazz began whispering reassuring words to the ghost as Ron turned and walked away to the doorway and Kim as she watched and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Dunno, Kim." Ron answered, sadness gleaming in his eyes as he walked inside and up to the common area upstairs. Turning to watch her boyfriend walk away, Kim looked back as they broke apart and Danny Phantom wiped away at his eyes and smiled soggily, gave them both hugs and began to walk away as the engines began the warm-up process. Both Maddie and Jazz looked sad as Danny walked up to the cargo door and went inside, not turning back once until he was inside, his head down and his shoulders tense from the crying. Turning as the cold breeze brushed past her, Kim saw that his shoulders had begun shaking again and she bit her lip before looking at the elder teen as a hand went to her mouth and she swallowed thickly, before looking down at the ground. Biting her lip, Kim straightened her back and watched as Maddie turned to her daughter and pulled her close, a grim smile on her face before they both stood back and waited for the cargo bay door to pull up, the event happening a minute later as Clint said, "They're tough, Miss Possible. Danny's no different either. He's just as tough and a force to be reckoned with."

"Why do you say that?"

Clint started chuckling as he brought a hand round her shoulder and brought her deeper into the pane, going through the lab as Fitzs and Simmons started tinkering about with something on the table in front of them and told her, "You won't know what happened here nine months ago, Kim. Amity Park isn't known as the 'Most Haunted City in America' for nothing."

"You gotta tell me more than that, surely."

"I wasn't here, Kim. "Clint answered, "Let Danny tell you what happened when he's ready."

With that, he patted Kim on the shoulder, passed her and went up the stairs, beckoning her to follow when he turned. Shaking her head, Kim followed the archer.

 _New York_

" _Sir, The tower is ready. We have enough room for the Avengers and any guests that may want to come."_ The AI said, startling the man as he turned his head slightly, the light shining in his eyes as he looked up.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony Stark said, "Avengers Assemble."

 _ **Aaand I am so sorry for not updating!**_

 _ **I have just been so busy and I've started a new JOB! *Squeals in excitement***_


	20. London Bridge and Amity Ghostboys

_London, England_

The rift was breached as the figure stepped through into the abandoned warehouse and looked around as a droplet splashed onto their neck. Scowling at the little droplet, they briefly turned intangible and back again before walking over to a window and looked out at the scene below and the skies above as a plane flew by.

"Blasted English weather." He muttered, the voice carrying an American accent, "What does a guy have to do for a little sun?"

"You could try getting us somewhere near the Equator for a start." Another voice stated, causing the man to look around as the rift spat out a group of five, four of them falling into a jumbled pile on the dusty floor as he raised his eyebrows at the display, the only one to have not fallen smirking as they lifted off the floor and flew over to the same window to look out before turning back to the group as they managed to detangle themselves and smirked evilly.

"I don't control where the portals take us, Drakken." The first man replied, crossing his arms as a tail formed from where he'd started to float. The only other floating being ignored them all as he watched the people going about their lives, unaware of the villain's arrival.

"The perfect place." He said, his fiery hair steaming as droplets splashed down. Looking out at the city, Dan Phantom straightened in the air and added when he was joined by Plasmius when he noticed Dan talking, "To start our plans."

 _SHIELD Airbus_

"Who was he really?" Clint asked, walking up behind the Halfa and startling the teen into turning around as his eyes flashed blue. As they faded back to radioactive green, he turned back to the window and watched the runway flying by down below. The agents had gone back to doing their previous tasks in preparation for leaving Amity Park.

Sitting down with him, Clint observed as a battle fought in Danny's features as the plane finally took off, throwing them into their seats and he tried to think of how to explain. Shaking his head, Danny sighed before he said, "Plasmius or Dan?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about, Danny."

The teenager shook his head, confused as Clint sat back, folding his arms, waiting.

"Plasmius, Danny. Who was he?"

Danny shook his head as he thought back to when he had first met the older Halfa. And the threat that had been promised if he ever revealed the true identity of Vladimir Plasmius, or better known to his townsfolk as Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park.

"Sorry, Clint. I told you everything you needed to know about Plasmius." He said, looking down as he summoned the transformation rings and turned human again. Clint blinked as the light hit his eyes and narrowed them when the icy blue eyes of Danny Fenton looked at him, begging him to understand.

"Don't you think you're taking a huge risk transforming into your human half with your cousin on board?" He asked once the light had faded. Danny shrugged and muttered, "It's not like he'll find out sooner anyway, Clint. He's already getting an inkling of my identity as Phantom."

"Right, yeah. We fought and worked together not even three months ago, Danny." Clint tried to reason, "And we did get to know each other pretty well during that time. If there's anything you want to tell us, now is probably the best time to say it."

Danny stubbornly shook his head, looking out of the window again as Clint sighed, stood once more and left, patting the teen on the shoulder as he passed by, Danny smiling just a little as the archer went on his way, saying quietly, "I'm just trying to help, Danny. You don't need to bottle it up inside."

' _-Why can't I Go Ghost?' Danny asked himself, the newly revealed Vlad Masters/Plasmius smirking as the transformation rings refused to appear._

' _How cute. You have a little battle cry.' came the comment from the vampirific ghost, 'I, on the other hand have this. A Spectral Energy Neutraliser. Designed by Skulker, paid for by me._

' _And as long as you are contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot father.'_

' _LET ME OUTTA HERE!' Danny cried, struggling to escape, his cries going unheard by the rest of the guests of the college reunion upstairs._

 _Looking round, Plasmius smirked and asked, 'Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers?' turning round, the elder added, 'Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years.'_

" _I could teach you things, my child." Plasmius threw up a square ecto-shield, letting it dissipate before duplicating, the two copies and original saying at the same time, "Things you never thought possible," Turning invisible, he ended with, "And all you'd have to do is renounce your idiot father and join me instead."_

 _Danny stared at the display as the elder turned visible once more before he realised what had been said, replying with, "Dude, you are one Seriously Crazed-up Fruitloop. That is never going to happen."_

"I'd never dream of joining him, Clint." Danny muttered, looking away from the window as Kim walked into the room and walked past him as he pulled up the hood and flashed his eyes, nodding at her when she looked and smiled at him as she went by. Only to walk into Phil Coulson as he stood at the edge of Danny's vision and watching silently as she turned to observe the Amity Hero.

"What's the deal with him?"

"How do you mean, Miss Possible?" Phil asked, looking at the place Phantom had gone before switching his gaze to her as she pouted and replied, "It's just- I've noticed that the last couple of times we've been out, he's acted like he was human."

Phil's face split into a grin as he tried not to burst out laughing while a flash of light turned her head as Phantom walked, or rather floated, out of the communal area.

Shaking his head, Phil answered with, "He acts human because he had a human life once and some humanity was transferred over into his after-life."

"I thought SHIELD didn't know anything about ghosts." Kim pointed out, leaning on the wall as Phil shrugged and answered, "SHIELD doesn't. But what we do know is what he and young Danny Fenton told us on the Helicarrier nearly three months ago."

"Danny Fenton? As in Ron's cousin, Danny Fenton? The kid who was speaking to those ghost-things in the basement while we were at the Fentons?"

"The same one. Both of them were a huge help when it came to finding Loki and fighting the Chitauri respectively." Phil replied, grin slightly returning as Kim laughed silently and smiled before shaking her head.

"Try to get to know Phantom. Okay, Kim?" Phil advised, "He might just surprise you. Heaven knows he did when we first met."

Kim watched the agent as he left after saying those words and went to sit by the window seat Danny had occupied. It wasn't long before Ron joined her in her silent vigil of the skies.

 _ **Cookies go to anyone who remembers the episode of Danny Phantom I quoted from. Let me tell you, this chapter was hard to get out. I've been sorta busy with work [part time hours RULE!] and trying to save up to go to college in September as well as save up to go away before then AND go away for Christmas break. I'm planning on meeting my niece when I go away at Christmas. I can't wait, my sister must be glowing with happiness. I know I am.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll be getting ready for work and I'll see you in the next chapter! Let me know what you think**_

 _ **CAIOU**_

 _ **Hermione.**_


	21. Dark Skies and Thunder

Non Timebo Mala*

"There better be a Bueno Nacho where we're heading." Ron moaned, leaning his head back in the chair. Looking up from the small file, Clint raised an eyebrow in question. The small snoozing Naked Molerat, Rufus, chittered in his dreams and kicked out with a leg hitting a paper cup and knocking it over, the contents spilling out over the table he was laid on. The small puddle hi the rodent as he shot up in shock, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ron." The agent said, his voice betraying the laughter inside with Ron looking at him as he added "Care to enlighten me?"

"You don't know Bueno Nacho." Clint shook his head as Ron gasped slightly and held his hand to his heart, Rufus following the dramatics as Ron continued, "It's only the best restaurant in the whole of America! Home of the Naco and the best job in the world."

"Naco?"

"Do me a favour," Came Kim's voice from the doorway, "Don't get him started on that."

The red-head came into the room as Ron glared lightly at his friend when she sat down, grinning. Looking at Clint when he looked at her blankly, she added, "You really don't want to know that story."

"What story?"

"He 'invented' the Naco. It's just a great heap of junk food piled on layer after layer."

"Danny just happens to like it." Ron shot at her, "He even said so himself."

"Danny likes this Naco thing?" Clint laughed, looking at the door as Ron nodded, smug grin in place. Coughing sounded form the door as Danny came through, windswept as if he'd been outside and a smile on his face as he went over to a fridge and pulled out a drink. Cracking open the top, he saw that the archer was staring at him, an eyebrow raised as he took a sip of the fizzy liquid.

"You like Nacos?"

The question had everyone else staring as the ghost nodded, answering, "What's wrong with that, Clint? Wasn't any worse than the Shawarma after New York. 'Sides, we have a Nasty Burger in Amity."

"Sounds worse than the Bueno." Kim commented, smiling flashing as the Halfa shrugged and walked over to sit, eyeing the folder in Clint's lap. More specifically the photo on the cover, Duff Killigan smirking out at them all.

"Tastes better than it sounds. Tucker could tell you that." Danny responded, looking away from the folder and at Kim when she rolled her eyes exasperated. Grinning slightly, Danny looked at Clint as a sigh came from the adult and took the folder away from him, opening it up and beginning to read.

"So, where'd you go?" Clint teased the ghost as Kim and Ron started discussing tactics and possible hideouts, Danny looking up in question before he cottoned on and shook his head.

"Nowhere. Just went for a flight."

"Danny, I think I know you a tiny bit better than that." Clint answered, grinning slightly when Danny closed the file and turned to stare at him. Holding up his hands, he added, "Or maybe not."

"I just went outside for a bit of air, Clint. Might have scared a plane when I passed them. I definitely won't be doing that again."

"As long as they didn't crash."

"No, but the strangest thing happened. I think I saw black smoke coming from the landing gear." Danny answered, a confused look coming onto his face as he went on to say, "The plane was fine and I saw that there was only one pilot flying the craft."

"That's not odd." Clint said, "The other pilot could have been taking a toilet break for all we knew."

Danny shook his head, replying with, "And Latin coming from the passenger cabin? It's dark out there, Clint."

"How did you know that someone was speaking Latin. I thought it was a dead language." Clint said quietly as Danny shot the archer a 'duh' look. The archer held his hands up when Danny shook his head and looked down at the file, opening it up and began reading again, drinking in the information about the mad golfer.

"I'm dead, Clint. I understand dead languages, plus I've got Sam who taught us all latin."

"Like what?"

"Non Timebo Mala. It means-" Danny said before the plane was rocked, causing them to jerk in their seats and Clint to swear out loud.

"You can get to the translation later, Danny." Clint said, grabbing onto a chair as he held himself up, his focus in the case not too far from where they'd been sat. Nodding, Danny turned to Ron and Kim as they grabbed hold of their seats and looked out of the window before looking at him as he said, "Dammit!"

"What the hell is going on, Danny!?" Kim shouted as Clint looked out and swore again, shouting into the intercom as the hull of the plane started groaning, "Get us out of the sky. NOW!"

The words rang through the plane as Fitz and Simmons stumbled up from the lab in the cargo bay and frantically scrambled to get into a seat to buckle up, as Skye, and look around at everyone else as Danny turned to fly up and out of the hull. Kim grabbed hold of his arm and shook her head silently, pulling him down onto the floor.

"We don't even know what could be going on, Danny." She said as the sky darkened outside and turned…

Thunderous.

 _ **AN: I need to really start eating my full meal before I start writing. I still have some chips [fries] and some mushy peas on the plate next to me.**_

 _ **I don't even need to tell you whose appearing next. I think you all know already. ;D**_

 _ **In other news, I've enrolled at college! I went today and to be honest, I'm glad that I went in the morning. I did have work this afternoon until closing time and I had the morning off. Hey presto. So I'm a student again. Wish me luck!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton**_


End file.
